Vacation!
by Monkeyman10526
Summary: What happens when an american student and three friends visit japan?...I really don't know that's why i'm asking...anyway its an Ed Edd n Eddy meets Ouran High school, a fic that should not exist...ever...Enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1

*Much**Much**Much**BURRRRRP* Sorry! Been eating chips and drinking dew :3 So as of late I have been working on my fanfic ACE ATTORNEY meets Ouran High School. Now have also been watching my favorite childhood cartoon, Ed, Edd, n Eddy. Now then I have yet to do a fanfic for the later, and as we know Doube D is quite smart. What's stopping him from going to Japan on a cultural exchange. He gets to take two friends with him, and I bet you know the math. It's Time for A Ouran Highschool Host club/ Ed Edd n Eddy mash up. There will be jealous, accidents and BUTTER TOAST! Also for obvious reasons in timeline's this story is NON-CANON! Unlike most other things that I try to keep canon there is no way for it to happen here. So either way. Enjoy. I don't own nothin.

Chap 1. Vacation!

It was a lovely spring day in Peach Creek. The bird's were chirping, the sun was shining. Yes peaceful through and through.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Which would end as soon as a certain ski hat wearing teen told his two friends he was leaving for a cultural exchange program. Outside the Peach Creek High School stood three teens. Ed, a tall strong teen always seen wearing a green jacket. Double D, the ski hat wearing teen with his signature red shirt. Finally was Eddy, the short tempered and short lad. Seen with his yellow shirt on.

"As I said Eddy, I have been given a chance to go to a far country as a exchange student. It should be quite fun!" Eddy would turn red with anger.

"Why should you get to skip out on school while me and Ed have to stay here.!?" He said with a huff. Ed would be teary eyed and gave Double D and Eddy a hug.

"DON'T GO DOUBLE D! We are the three space outlaws! We would be like blah blah without the other blah!" He said hugging the two tightly.

"You're giving me a hernia Ed!" Eddy complained as Double D slipped out of the hug and gasped.

"Goodness Ed! When was the last bath you took?" Double D asked. Ed just smiled widely before going to a straight face.

"I forget." Eddy would snicker as Double D sighed.

"You'd better bath Ed I will not have you accompany me in that condition." Ed and Eddy would then raise an eyebrow. Double D would see he let his surprise slip and sigh. "I wanted to keep it a surprise but, I get to take two friends with me on my trip!" He said causing Eddy and Ed to smile.

"Sweet! Wait….ah man. Like my parents would let me."

"Not to worry gentlemen. I took the liberty of phoning your parents and asking for their signature." Double D said smiling. Ed and Eddy's parents agreed since it was Double D asking and he is a pretty good student. They also agreed since that meant less trouble for their kids to cause in the Cul-de-sac. Eddy grinned widely.

"Sweet! No school! No parents! And best of all NO KANKERS!" Eddy said jumping into the air happily. This was short lived how ever as he was caught by someone.

"Hyia Eddy." A gruff voice said making Eddy go into a cold sweat. Even at the age of 17, The Eds still feared two things. Ed's sister, and the Kankers. Eddy would scramble before looking back and seeing the red hair of Lee Kanker. Double D and Ed slowly backed up until they bumped into something. Spinning around they saw the two other sisters. The blue haired Marie, and buck teeth of May.

"Hyia oven mitt." Marie said looking at Double D like a cat ready to pounce. May would smile at Ed and wave.

"Hi there big Ed." Ed would back up away from May and Double D the same with Marie. Lee set Eddy down and he backed up from her until the had the three Eds back to back with each other. Eddy would look around before getting an idea.

"ED! Come here!" He said jumping into Ed's shirt. Double D would only guess what he was doing as Eddy remerged looking dazed. He shook his head and pulled a rotting fish out Ed's shirt.

"Hi Angus!" He said in his dumb voice. Double D caught a whiff of the sent and passed out from it. Sounding like a ruler falling to the floor.

"Back Kankers! Or face the stench of a 6 year old dead fish!" Eddy said pointing the fish to Marie and May. Each would back off and cover their noses. "Run Ed!" Ed would comply as he grabbed Double D by his leg and drug him behind as he ran down the sidewalk. It was a good 10 minutes before the reached Eddy's house. They would enter through the back and slam the door shut. Eddy would close his blinds and peek through the cracks to see if they were followed. It would seem they weren't. Eddy took a breath of relief as he slid down his wal. "Cost is clear, no sign of the Kankers." Ed would toss Double D on the bed as he awoke.

"Ed? Why do you still have that fish?" He asked woozily.

"Who cares? That fish saved our skins." Double D had to admit, it was quite quick thinking. "Alright so when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." Eddy went wide eyed and quickly began picking clothing to take with him. "Eddy has the right idea. We should return to our own homes and began packing. Right Ed." Ed smiled and nodded.

"I will pack gravy cakes!" He said with his dumb smile. Double D would give a weak smile.

"Yes well let's be sure to pack hand sanitizer." Double D said walking to the door. The three would depart to their own homes and began packing their bags. Unknown to them a certain blue haired girl had decided to follow Double D home. On the rain gutter she looked in on the boy as he packed his bags. She would hide when she saw a tall woman enter the room. She figured it was his mother.

"Now do you have everything you need?"

"Yes mother. I have gone over my list many times. I believe that is everything."

"First aid?"

"Of course." Double D's mother would smile at him.

"Good. It's so sad to see you leave." Marie would hear this and lean in more to hear.

"Not to fear mother, it is only a semester. I will be home in no time."

"You be safe, and make sure to call me at least once a week." Double D would nod and hug his mom as she left for work. Marie was still trying to see where he was going. Then she looked in on his desk. It was a paper from school. She saw one word that made her heart sink. 'Japan'. She would hide again as Double D came back in his room and went over his list of things. Marie would slide down the rain drain and hop the dance to the lane. She would run back home and tell her sisters.

"So? He's going to Japan, big whoop why should I care?" Lee said unsympathetic. Marie would think before running upstairs to the trash can in the sister's room. She then came back down with the sign up paper for the trip.

"All three are going!" Lee looked up from the TV and grabbed the paper. She read over it and saw what it said. She would then call May down from her room to talk to her.

"Girl's I think it's time we go on vacation." She said smiling evilly. Their mother would sigh as they asked her for the money. She decided to just let them go. She had to go on a business trip anyway. Something about workers retreat. With the money ready they would follow the three sister's plan was set.

[6,705 mi across the Pacific ocean]

At an extremely prestigious school in Bunkyo, Tokyo, a grade A student sits in front of the head of the school board. That Student was Haruhi Fujioka. She was there due to the fact she was to help the new student get around when he comes. Across from her was the head of the school board, Yuzuru Suoh

"Now then you understand what you need to do?" Mister Suoh asked the girl with a smile.

"Help the student when he arrives." Mister Suoh would smile and nod.

"Good, now than they will be arriving tomorrow, but only one will be going here. I received two other's but they are here for the cultural exchange only, no extra schooling. You are to meet the three at the airport at 9am in two days." Haruhi would smile and nod.

"My father and I can go meet them." Mister Suoh smiled.

"Good. Thank you for doing this, now I believe you have class right now." Haruhi would smile and leave the office, heading to class. Mister Suoh would gather his things and leave as he went to do business. Back in Haruhi's class she would see two familiar faces.

"It's time for the Which One Is Hikaru? Game!'" They said happily Haruhi would smile as she walked by. She would sit down and take a look at the work she had to do. It was only a matter of time before two sets of eyes were looking over each her shoulders. "What do we have here?" One of the two said.

"Looks like some homework. So?' The other asked sounding a bit bored.

"Look closer brother." The other said. Haruhi would look to her left and then to her right to see the Hitachiin brothers. Hikaru and Kaoru. "It seems Haruhi will be watching over the American student that is to come." At the mention the boy, the twin to her left got closer so he could read the paper only for Haruhi to put the paper in her folder.

"Don't you two need to head to the host club?"

"Wouldn't that mean you have to come to?' The both asked in unison.

"Tell Tamaki-sempai that I will be there tomorrow, I need to go do school work." The twins sighed and shrugged.

"Fine. We'll tell his majesty you can't come."

[5 minutes later]

"WHAAAAT?!" A voice would yell from the empty music room labeled number three. "Haruhi is in trouble!" A loud voice would call out. Inside the room was a boy with blonde hair and one with glasses.

"So? Mori and honey are gone to." The twins said together.

"Yes, but they are out sick." The boy in glasses said as he jotted down notes.

"Haruhi! I'm coming to help!" The boy in blonde yelled before getting tackled by the twins.

"Your highness please show some control. She's just doing school work."

"On that note don't you two have a test as well tomorrow." The twins would go stiff as they heard this. "I'll take that as a forgot to study. So we'll just have to cancel for today." The boy in glasses said. His name was Kyoya Ootori and the blonde boys name was Tamaki Suoh. Each were son's of wealthy businessmen. Yet only Kyoya was truly following his father's steps.

"We can't cancel!" Tamaki said only for the sign to be slapped on the door. It read, 'Host club won't be meeting today, Two member's sick, three need to study for tomorrow's test. Tamaki would drop his head and sigh. Many were sad at this, and many remembered the test and went to go study. The school day would come to close at Ouran as the three students packed their bags, and another three got their bags packed as well. The Ed's and the Kanker's both heading to Ouran, what will happen next?

Sorry if it was short, most of my first chapters are, but I try ad try again. No matter what I'm told! (My sex life in a nutshell.) Anyway guys thanks for readying see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: To Japan!

It was a long drive to the airport. Ed sat up front driving the old van the had fixed up over the summer. It's purple paint and flames shined as the light of the sun bounced off it. Ed drove while Double D sat in the passenger's seat. In the back sat Eddy who was sitting on the water bed reading a magazine he had.

"Ed how on earth did you get your license again?" Double D asked looking to Ed.

"My dad showed me how to drive. He said 'Ed stop dragging the shovel up and down the driveway, I'm trying to watch TV." Double D blinked a few time's but decided not to bother with it.

"Hey sockhead, how long until we get to the airport?" Eddy yelled from the back.

"On the next exit, so three or five minutes." Double D said pointing out the next sign to Ed. After a few more minutes of Driving they would reach the airport. Now for the hardest part of their journey. Security. Ed and Double D managed to get through easily, but Eddy got stopped. It seemed Eddy had some odd materials in his suitcase. It looked like a switch blade. As the airport security started unzipping the bag Eddy would turn red with embarrassment. The airport woman pulled out the switch blade and hit the button to see it was a comb. Then, she saw it. His magazines. The woman would look to Eddy and shake her head slowly. Eddy dropped his head in embarrassment and grabbed his bag. The three would hop on the plane and get seated, unknown to them in the back of the plane sat three sisters, who had drove with their mother out to the airport earlier. They sat near the back and were doing their own thing. May would be watching videos over doing makeup on her phone she got for her birthday. Lee would be sound asleep between her sisters. Marie would be on her notebook doodling pictures and sketches. She looked outside the plane and began to sketch the sun rising up over the air strip. Back up front the Ed's had been seated and were doing their own things as well. Ed had brought his PSP and was playing Twisted Metal to pass the time. Eddy was reading a car magazine and texting Kevin and Rolf asking if the two could go pick up the van sometime. Finally Double D sat next to the window reading a book titled, 'The wonderful world of mathematics and equations.' Even outside of school, Double D still loved to learn. He wondered what he would miss while he was gone. He was a bit sad in the fact he lost a chance to win the spelling bee, but that streak ended when he screwed up in middle school. _G-r-a-v-i…..no wonder I lost. _He shook the thoughts away and focused on reading.

"Attention passengers. We will be departing shortly, please buckle up." Ed would not look away from his game as he buckled up causing him to somehow get tangled up in the seat belt. Eddy snickered at this while Double D sighed. After helping his friend get untangled the three would wait for the plane to take off. Ed would pause his game and put it up when the told them to turn of electronic devices. As did all the passengers. With a low rumble quickly growing the plane took off and began to take to the sky. After a minute or two the plane leveled itself and they were airborne. In the back Marie would look out the window and see the scene. It was quite amazing. Everything was so small. She would mentally remember the scene and began to draw it. Lee would snore loudly as she slept. Marie would look over and seem many a face looking to them. She looked over and gave her sister a hit to the side waking her up. She would look around before looking to Marie.

"We there yet?" Marie would shake her head to Lee and then point out the window. Lee would look outside and see they were in flight. "Yeah I'm going back to sleep, don't wake me up till we land." She said leaning back and beginning to sleep again. Marie would sigh and go back to drawing her sketches.

After a long ride, they had finally reached the ocean. Eddy would look out the window and see the water.

"Gotta use the bathroom." He said standing up and walking back looking for the restroom. He would find a flight attendant working and ask her where the 'can' was. She would say that there are two, one back a bit and one right before you go back to the last section. Eddy thanked her and walked back only to see that it was taken. He groaned as he walked back and found the restroom. He would walk in a do his business, it's when he came out the he got his surprise. He heard snoring and looked back to see three faces he didn't want to see. He would go wide eyed and quickly walk back to his seat. Double D would see how shaken up he was and decide to question him.

"Eddy? Is everything alright?" He asked only for Eddy to jump slightly.

"What? Who? Me? I'm fine! I didn't just see the Kanker's in the back of the plane!" He said with a nervous looking smile. Double D would blink at him before looking back and looking for the sisters. He saw nothing. He would look to Eddy and smile.

"It seems that this trip is what you needed Eddy. A chance to be free from their grasp and relax without worry."

"Not to mention a chance to see GIANT MONSTERS FIGHTING!" Ed said happily. Eddy would simply take a deep breath and calm down before sighing. As Ed played his game he would get bored and decided to play a different game. He would smile and loaded up Pokemon. He smiled happily as he got ready to play. He tapped the screen and accidently hit multi-player. Ed grumbled as he waited for the game to load and to his surprise someone else was playing. He smiled and joined their game. Double D would be half way through his book as he kept reading and taking in the knowledge.

In the back of the plane, May had put her phone up and was now playing her old pokemon game. She was happy to see someone had joined her game. She then saw the name and was surprised. She shrugged at the coincidence and kept playing. Lee would continue to sleep as Marie finished her sketch of the sun lowering on the sea. May looked over and smiled at the picture.

"Wow Marie! That picture looks nice!" She said with a smile.

"Just a sketch...needs more shading..maybe some texture." She said as she kept drawing.

"How do you give the sun texture?" She asked looking back to her game and making her move.

"I just smudge a bit by the sun's rays and outline." May would nod and smile at this.

"Either way it looks nice. Can't wait to see it when you finish." Marie would thank her sister and continue to work.

Back at the front Ed was in the heat of battle as he fought his opponent 'May'. Being as that was the default name for the female character Ed didn't really care. Eddy was still nervous. He would look out on the wing of the plane see Lee out on the wing

"KANKER!". Double D and Ed would look out and see nothing.

"Eddy are you sure you're okay?"

"I think Eddy misses Lee Double D." Ed said with a smile. Within seconds Ed would fall from his seat after getting hit to the face. "I see stars." He said with a dumb smile. Eddy would shake his hand and go back to staring straight ahead. Ed would climb back in his seat with a indent of Eddy's fist in his right cheek. He would still have his smile and continue playing his game.

Finally, after hours of waiting and slight sleeping. They arrived the plane would begin it's decent. Ed would look at his watch on his leg and see it was 7pm. He looked out the window and saw the sun rising. "DOUBLE D! WE WENT BACK IN TIME!" Double D would think about what Ed said and smile.

"Technically we went forward in time. I could see how that would be time travel." He said making Ed feel like he was a comic book hero who goes through time. Eddy had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly. Ed would give him a pat on the head and wake him up.

"KANKER!" Double D would blink at him.

"I'm beginning to think Ed is right. Maybe you do miss them Eddy."

"I don't miss them. I saw them in the back of the plane." Eddy said pointing back.

"Eddy, are you sure you saw the Kankers?" He asked causing Eddy to nod. "Well just stay up here and when we land stay away from them. It's not like they would actually go through the trouble of following us to Japan." Double D said as he packed his book up. The plane would touch down on the tarmac and wake the sleeping Kanker in the back. She looked out the window and saw they were there.

"So we're here are we. Soon as we find our men we drag them back home!" She said with a smirk. May and Marie didn't even hear her, they were so lost in their own worlds. May was still battling 'Ed' and the battle was a fierce one. They had been at it for hours. Potions almost all gone and down to their last two pokemon. Ed, using Kyogre and Zapdos and May using Groudon and Ho Ho. Marie was putting the final touches on her sketch and smiled as she signed her name. She put a cover on the paper so it wouldn't get ruined.

Ed had finally been beaten by May. It was an epic fight. He sent her a friend request and put his DS up as he grabbed his bag and followed Double D and Eddy as they exited the plane. The Eds would exit on the north end of the plane as the Kankers exited of the south end of the plane. Double D would smile and look around.

"Gentleman! We are here!" Eddy looked around and it all looked like a normal airport, only difference was that the signs looked odd and he couldn't read them. Ed would look around as he bumped into Double D and Eddy knocking them both over.

"Ed you idiot get of me!" Eddy said punching Ed off him. Double D would grumble and stand up as he dusted himself off.

"Ed did you remember to shower?" Double D asked as he sprayed disinfectant around him.

"Uhhhh….hey let's make a pie and hit me with it." Double D narrowed his eyes at Ed and Eddy just put his hand to his head.

"Personal hygiene aside we should be going now. We are to meet a representative of the school outside." Double D said walking to the exit Eddy followed behind grumbling.

"Even in another country you're a teacher's pet." Ed would follow behind and chuckle.

The three teens would exit the airport and look around. Searching for the student. Haruhi would be standing outside waiting. _Ugh..more rich kids._ She thought as she saw a few teenagers in suits walk out. One by one they walked by her not even giving her a glance. She would look at her watch and wonder where they were. As she wondered where the three students were she heard a loud thump. She looked over to see a teenager in a green jacket who had fallen down the stairs.

"I'm okay." Soon two other boys would appear. One of them rather short and looking quite mad.

"Ed you dolt, I told you I don't want any gravy cakes."

"But Eddy, they are chunky goodness, yum." Haruhi would raise an eyebrow at the two boys.

"Ed if you toss those cakes out, I'll make you some pudding skin." A boy in red with a ski hat on.

"Pudding skin yum!" The boy in red would look over and see Haruhi standing there in her school uniform. He would raise an eyebrow and walk over to the girl.

"Pardon me are you part of the cultural exchange program?" He asked with a smile. Haruhi would smile and nod. "Fellows over here!" He called to his friends. "I am Edward, but my friends call me Double D-" he said getting cut off by Eddy.

"Hey I'm Eddy!" He said with a smile. Then Eddy would be shoved over by Ed as he stepped up.

"Hello! I am Ed." Haruhi would wave to them.

"Welcome to Bunkyo Tokyo." She said with a slight accent. "I am Haruhi Fujioka." She said holding her hand out. Double D would shake it happily.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Fujioka." Double D said. This caused Haruhi and Ed to have thoughtful expressions.

_Right. I'm in uniform._

"Hey stretch where'd you get the suit?" Eddy asked wondering out loud.

"This is mandatory school uniform." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Oh, oh I have a question!" Ed said happily. Haruhi would blink and then point to him.

"Why are you in a suit?" Ed asked causing Eddy to groan.

"He just said monobrow."

"Does that mean all girls at your school wear suits." This statement made Haruhi blink and sweat a bit. Double D turned to look at Haruhi and think a bit.

"Ed I'm not sure that-"

"HARUHI!" Double D would turn to see a woman hug Haruhi tight. "ARE YOU OKAY?! DID THESE BOYS HURT YOU!?" The woman asked the girl. Double D would assume it was her mother. The woman then looked to the three boys. "DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO MY LITTLE GIRL!" She roared at them. Double D would then panic.

"No no! My mother taught me to treat girls with respect and-...wait little girl." Double D said catching what the woman said. The woman would then cover her mouth and sweat a bit. "Ed how did you know he was a she?"

"It's simple...my comic book told me!" He said pulling out a book with a man on the front. The title read 'Spy among us. "See look!" He said opening up to the back. It read. 'expect the unexpected with strangers and the truth is in the eyes. "Simple."

"Your simple." Eddy said pushing Ed away. "Next thing you know you'll say her mom's a dude."

"But Eddy-" Ed would be cut off as Eddy shoved his comic into his mouth.

"Zip it blubber head. We need to get going." Eddy said then raising a question. "Hey sock head where will we be staying? I got some sleep to make up." Double D would smile and pull out a slip of paper and read over it.

"We will be staying at two apartment rooms that the school has rented for us for the semester. Now your parents gave you all money for food yes?"

"My mom gave me her debit card. It's linked back to my account home."

"My dad gave me money. It's here in my wallet." He said pulling out a moldy looking wallet. Double D would turn a tad green as Eddy just groaned again.

"Well that's one way to keep your money safe." Haruhi's mother said. "Come on, your room's are over by our's." She said leading the group to the car. "Now, Edward." She said causing all of the Eds to look forward. Haruhi's mother looked back and saw this. "You are all Edward?"

"I'm Ed."

"I'm Eddy."

"I am Edd aswell, please call me Double D. I would not wish to confuse anyone." It was a tad obvious who the one who would be going to school was.

"A pleasure to meet you all, now let's get moving." She said leading them into the car. The Eds sat in the back with Haruhi and her Mother in the front. The car would pull away and the three boys would be off to the apartments.

Just as the three Eds drove off the three sisters would appear in front of the airport. They would step down and look around at the scene.

"Wow, hard to believe we're in Japan." May said happily looking around. Marie and Lee would do the same.

"Alright girl's lets find our men." Lee said walking down the steps. May and Marie would follow in suit. Lee flagged down a Taxi and the three got in the car. "Nearest hotel." She said trying to be clear for the man in the seat ahead. He would nod and they three would be off.

It wasn't a long drive to where the boys would be staying. It was the same apartments where Haruhi lives. The Ed's would be given the two empty building's on the bottom. The far corner and the one right next to it.

"Now Edward- er Double D. You will be attending school tomorrow, for today just try your best to get adjusted. " Double D would nod to her and smile.

"Oh Oh I have a question!"

"Yes Ed?" Haruhi's mother said.

"Why are you in a dress?"

"What again? Ed you're a-"

"Looks like you're smarter than you look." This statement shut Eddy up immediately and caused Double D to look to the woman….or man. "I am a crossdresser." Double D would get a shocked look on his face.

"I would have never known." Eddy just jumped atop Ed and started hitting him.

"No more plot twists!" He said pummeling the loveable oth. Haruhi's father would look to Double D.

"They fight often?" Double D would sigh and nod.

"Sadly yes." He said sighing. Haruhi's father just smiled lightly.

"Boys will be boys. Now get some sleep. Double D you will attend school first time tomorrow. " Double D would smile and then turn to his friends.

"Well gentlemen, and I use that term lightly, I am heading to my room. I must be ready for the school day to come, so I will be reading until 9, when I shall sleep." Eddy and Ed would just nod and agree

"Yeah me and Ed are gonna go play some Tf2!" They would grab their bags and head to their room. Double D would open the door to his room and smile as he spotted the school uniform for Ouran. This was going to be a good semester.

On the otherside of town the Kankers had found a small hotel to stay at. It wasn't very big, but it would do for what they were going to do. Lee watched as her sisters went to bed and began looking over the map of the area.

"When we find those three were ripping them home!" She said angrily. With the stage set the play will now began.

The rest of that day went by pretty fast, up until about 7pm. Eddy had gotten bored and was reverting to his old ways. In the room where they would be staying Ed was watching youtube on his laptop and Eddy sat looking out the window. It was then he hatched an idea.

"Ed! I know how we're going to get rich from this place." He said happily. Ed turned around and smiled.

"How?" He asked with his happy smile.

"They haven't seen our scams before...we can start over! We'll make a fortune!" Eddy said pulling out some paper and writing down ideas. laughing the whole time. "We're gonna be rich!" He said with joy.

In the next room over Double D was going over his things making sure he had everything he needed for tomorrow. He gave a yawn and got into bed grabbing a book to read and soon drifting off to sleep.

Sorry for the quickness of the plot...I wasn't thinking too much. Anyway hoped you enjoied


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 Welcome to the club

The next day Double D would wake up at 5 o'clock and gather his things. He would jump in and out of the shower and get dressed. He looked in the mirror and saw his reflection. He was in wearing black pants, a white dress shirt, and a pale blue jacket. He would smile and put on his hat. He made sure to grab his doctor's note to make sure he wouldn't be asked about it too much. It was now 6:30. He sighed and walked to the door. He sighed and opened it breathing in the cool air, with a smile he walked over his friends room and heard the familiar sound of Ed sleeping. Looked like they were enjoying their vacation to it's fullest already. He smiled and looked at his phone as he began reading the directions to the school. He would smile and slowly begin his way to the school, he roughly estimated a thirty minute ride to the school, then he would have to meet with the dean and the doctor, so by the time he was finished he would need to head to class. Normally he would take a bus, but it was odd. It seemed that the public bus didn't go near the school. Double D didn't really care, he wasn't the fitest kid, but he could walk a mile, he's done it in gym multiple times.

After about thirty or so minutes he would enter a almost completely different side of town. It seemed much more refined. He even received some odd looks from adults. He figured it was due to his hat. He would look around and see the large buildings and large houses. In another five minutes he had arrived at the school's gates. Double D was amazed, he had never expected the school to look this big and so refined. He looked to the front and saw limos dropping kids off. He was in awe. No wonder the buses didn't run near this area, this was the more wealthier part of town. Double D would walk past students in uniforms and dresses all the way to the door. The insides of the school looked more like the lobby for a business.

"My word." He said scanning the area. He would see two students and walk up to them and smile to them. He would pull out his phone and tye 'Where can I locate the dean's office?' He would then show it to two as it has translated to Japanese. The two students looked to each other then to Double D.

"You're the new transfer student right?" They both said in unison. Double D would blink and have a look of shock on his face.

"Y-yes." He said nervously.

"Go through the big door, and follow it all the way down-"

"the corridor and then go through the far door, and finally-"

"talk to the lady at the desk." They said picking up after each other, confusing Double D beyond anything else.

"Thank you.." He said nervously and walking to the door. The two students would then go back to talking about some club.

After following the two students directions Double D would smile and wave to the girl behind the desk. She would smile and wave back.

"You're the transfer student, correct?" She asked Double D with smile.

"That's correct." he said nodding. She would smile and direct him inside the room. The office was huge, it was extremely big for just having a desk and chairs in it. Double D would look around until a man's voice caught his attention.

"Ah the exchange student. Welcome to Ouran. I am Yuzuru Suoh. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said extending a hand to the boy. Double D shook the hand and smiled.

"It's a honor to be part of such a wonderful program." Mister Suoh smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it's always nice to see how others work compared to the rest. Now then," He said sitting down in his chair. "you were admitted to Ouran for the grades you make, only a handful of students could earn that scholarship, well done. As such you are required to maintain an A average for your exchange to work. Should it drop you will have one month to bring it up or you will be transferred to the public school. But with your record I doubt that will be hard." Double D would smile and nod.

"I shall work as hard as I can sir."

"Great! Now then here is your schedule. Now then I heard of your er...ehem condition, so please head to the nurses office, so that he can alert your teachers." Double D would smile and nod to him. He would stand up and walk back out it wasn't as hard finding the nurses office, seeing as that there was a cross on the door. He walked in and saw what seemed like a fully stocked hospital. He looked around until he found a nurse.

"Pardon me do you know where I can find the head nurse?" He asked with a smile. She would nod and point to a door in the back. "Thank you." He said walking to the back. He would open the door and walk in. He would then be greeted by a man in a white coat. "Good day sir. I am Edward and I was instructed by Mister Suoh to come here." The man would look up and smile.

"Ah you're the foreign exchange student. Welcome. Now then I heard about your condition, can you show me." He asked as a few nurses and students looked in.

"Uhh.." Double D said pointing to the window. The nurse smiled and pulled down a screen. "Thank you." He said removing his cap. On one side of his head was black hair, on the other side was scars and patches of hair. The nurse would nod at him and pull up his computer.

"Okay I will email your teachers and alert them." He said typing a bit on his laptop. Double D would put his hat back on and wait for the nurse to dismiss him. "Okay then and here is a pass for you, keep this with you and if a sub asks tell them to call me." He said smiling.

"Thank you." He said giving him a handshake.

"Now get to class." He said pulling the string on the screen and it rolling up. Students and a few nurses would be there listening and immediately dispersed pretending they didn't hear anything. Double D smiled and walked out on his way to homeroom. He would enter and smiled as he saw a familiar face. Haruhi would look up and give him a wave. He would sit down behind her and pull out a notebook.

"Good day Haruhi. I have to say it's odd." She would turn around and raise an eyebrow.

"What is odd?"

"It seems english is known very well here."

"Well this is a business school." A voice said from behind, spooking Double D. He would turn around and see two familiar faces. "And in business-"

"You need to be flexible for clients." One said with the other finishing. It was the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru. They were both from a mother who was a fashion designer and as such traveled around. "It's always good to have another language so you can understand a client." Kaoru said smiling.

"That would make sense." Double D said nervously. The twins would box him in and Double D would begin to get really nervous. But it faded away as the teacher came in and class began. Double D figured it would be a tad complex, but it was simple mathematics and that was something he was good at. _Ah the universal language of math. _He thought as he happily did the equations he was given.

The class would go fairly smooth from there, up next was history and he was given permission to sit in the back and read from the book and get caught up with the class. The book was in japanese, but Double D didn't mind. He would pull out his phone and find a english version of the book online. reading off that and taking notes, he managed to get halfway to where he needed to be.

The next two classes we basic language and literature. Double D had managed to pick some characters up, but he was gonna need to work had to get that A he needed. Soon the bell for lunch would ring and he made his way to the cafeteria to eat. He would sit down at a table away from most others and use the time to eat a lunch he packed. He had made a simple sandwich to eat and some homemade soup. As he ate he didn't even notice Haruhi had sat across from him.

"Any reason you're sitting away from everyone?" She asked as she ate some of her food. Double D would look and smile at her and shrug.

"Normally I would sit with my friends, but Ed and Eddy are taking the language and

cultural courses at the public school. They only meet once a month or so though." He said with a smile. Soon the two twins would walk over and sit down alongside the two.

"Hello Haruhi." The both said in unison. "Don't forget that host club meets today." This would catch Double D's attention in an instant.

"Females can participate in Host clubs?" He asked causing the twins to flinch.

"Haruhi's not a girl."

"How rude." The twins said causing Double D to look a tad confused.

"He knows don't be rude, Hikaru." She said causing one twin to flinch and freeze up. The other just chuckled a bit and smiled before looking to Haruhi.

"How did he find out?" He asked her.

"His friend saw through the outfit."

"Yes hard to believe that Ed of all could see past the disguise." Double D said finishing off his lunch. "Now I have to ask is it at all possible to stay after school for studying?" He asked causing the twins to smile evilly.

"Yes. After school you can go to the library to study." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Or you can go to the empty music room number 3." Hikaru said with a smirk. Haruhi would look to both and blink.

"But didn't you say that-" Haruhi said only to be cut off by Hikaru's hand covering her mouth.

"Now now, eat your lunch." He said with a smile. Double D could almost feel the evil intent, but he would need to study, so a backup place is always nice.

"Thank you both. I shall try the library first. I just really need to study and work." He said with a smile. Lunch would go on and end and the students would return to their classes. It was time for the final two periods of the day. They weren't too bad, quite easy actually. It is what happened after school that annoyed Double D. The library was packed with chattering students. It was then when he remembered about the music room. _Prank or not, I need to study._ He thought walking to the music wing. He would look up and see the character's on the door. He would hear music inside and look up at the number on the door. It was number two. He looked aways down and smiled at the sight of three.

Double D would turn the knob and enter hearing voices on entry. "_Welcome_." The voices said. Double D would look as a group of boys stood around a blonde haired boy. Double D would look confused and see the twins and Haruhi.

"Hm? It would appear we have a visitor." The blonde haired boy said as the twins looked to each other and began to laugh slightly.

"Must be the exchange student. Haruhi?" A boy with glasses asked looking to Haruhi. "Was it not your duty to watch over him." She would freeze up and try to think.

"Uh, well he said he wanted to go study so I thought he would be in the library." She said before looking to the twins who were cracking up. When they saw her look at them the straightened up and began to look professional. The blonde haired boy would shrug.

"We shall care to him either way."

"What!? I'm simply looking for an area to review work that needs done!" Double D said nervously.

"There is no reason to worry. We shall take care of you, do you want wild?" He said pointing to a tall dark haired lad. "Or maybe the mischievous twins." he said pointing to the twins. Double D would duck down and slip under the blonde's arm. The boy didn't even notice. Double D would almost get away until he bumped into a pedestal with a vase on it. Haruhi watched and had one thought run through her head.

_Uh oh._ Double D would scramble and in the end catch the vase before it fell. He took a breath and sighed.

"I am terribly sorry for that." He said handing the vase to Kyoya.

"Not to worry." He said taking the vase back. "But you did just destroy a very expensive statue." He said causing Double D to spin around and see a jade bust on the ground shattered. He would go wide eyed and nearly faint.

"Oh dear…" He said feeling woozy. "Not good not good not good." He muttered as looked at the bust.

"Don't worry that bust just cost 420,203000,000 yen." Double D would fall over.

"That's….420203.50 American!" He said turning pale. He would slouch down and feel his head spinning. "This is not good, not good at all. What am i going to do?! I'm hyperventilating! I CAN'T BREATHE!" He said as Hikaru slapped him across the face. "Thank you I needed that."

"Anytime." He said walking back to his brother's side.

"Oh dear how am I going to pay that off."

"You know what they say, when in rome…" The blonde boy said smiling. "..do as the romans do. From here on out until you pay back your debt you are the host club's new dog."

"What!? There's no way to pay back 420,203.50 dollars in one semester!"

"Not to worry, I can easily have it so the school keeps you here longer." The boy with glasses said. Double D wouldn't almost faint this time...he did faint. Haruhi sighed and began to help the boy up. Hikaru would be looking at his phone when he saw something interesting. It was a text from Honey-senpai, still out sick. Apparently there were some weird street reformers out downtown.

"Hey Kaoru look at this." He said showing his brother. He would look at it then look back to his brother.

"I have to see this." He said smiling. Tamaki would look to the twins and blink.

"What's going on?" He asked looking to the phone. "Bottomless...Ed?" Like a light Double D would turn on and look up.

'What did you say?" He asked looking to the boys quickly looking to the phone. "Oh for the love of-" He said putting his hand to his forehead. "I shall work the money off yes, but first I have to go stop this nonsense." He said heading for the door. The twins and Haruhi would follow behind.

"Haruhi! Wait why are you going?"

"Well she is responsible for the exchange students." The boy with glasses said.

"Kyoya...you don't mean….I GET EVEN LESS TIME WITH HER NOW?!" Tamaki said falling to his knees and crying hysterically into Mori senpai legs.

"Well seeing how the student will become our dog I'd say it's just after school time lost, which you never truly had." Kyoya said causing Tamaki to cry harder and Mori to feel more uncomfortable. "In any case I say we go and see this street performance." Kyoya said leaving the room, Mori would follow behind with Tamaki in his arms, still crying.

Downtown there would be a crowd gathered to watch two familiar teens.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! Prepare to witness the greatness known as bottomless Ed!" It would be Eddy and Ed at the center with a Tire next to Ed. After pushing their way to the front, the twins, Haruhi, and Double D would be there and Double D would shake his head.

"Oh no." He said waiting. Eddy would smile and collect the money before turning to Ed.

"Have at it lumpy." Eddy cued Ed. Ed smiled and picked up the tire. In one bite he had completely devoured the tire.

"Yummy gummy!" He said smiling. Eddy would smile as the crowd clapped and dispersed leaving Double D and the others there watching in disbelief.

"Ed what have I told you about ingesting non-edible objects?" Double D said slightly annoyed.

"I forget."

"Double D!" Eddy said pulling Double D down. "Look at all this cash! We're rich!" Double D would count the money and sigh.

"Eddy, 3 yen is worth about two cents in American currency." He said making Eddy go straight faced before grinning.

"So? We just keep it up! We'll be rich! Ed go find another tire!" Ed would frown then look to his wallet.

"But Eddy, that was all my money!" He said with a frown. Eddy would then pull out his credit card only for Double D to snatch it up.

"Hold it right there mister! I will not let my friends go into debt for a simple scam." He said putting the card under his hat. Soon Kyoya and Mori would walk up behind and look to the three friends talking. Tamaki, still in Mori's hands would look to Kyoya.

"Who are those two?"

"The two other exchange students. They were brought over for the cultural exchange, yet our newest member is here for schooling."

"He choose more school instead of vacation?"

"He didn't want his skills in schooling to be lessened, so he asked for the schooling." Tamaki would look to the three and look at their friend ship. Eddy would still be mad about the credit card, and Ed blubbered about being broke.

"You wasted Ed's food money on a scam!" Double D exclaimed.

"So? You got money right sock head."

"Eddy, my trip was paid by the school board and exchange program. I have a total of 100 dollars….or I did." He said dropping his head. Eddy would look to Ed and then both would look to Double D.

"What's up sock head?"

"He's in debt to the host club of Ouran. He owes us dollars." The boy in glasses said walking up. "He will be joining us until he pays it of. Eddy would then get a tad steamed. Pushing Double D to the side he would get up to Kyoya and point at him.

"Listen here four eyes. Ain't no one taking our buddy! Got it!" Kyoya would push his glasses up and stare at Eddy.

"Why don't you listen shortstop? If your friend doesn't come with us I will sue the exchange program and send you all back home." He would then smile warmly at Eddy and nod. "It's your decision of course."

"Oh he's good." Eddy said respecting his under handedness. Eddy would stop to think a bit. Ed smiled and just helped Double D up. He would feel something in his pocket going off, it was his DS he had been challenged to fight the girl again. He smiled and accepted. "Alright 'mister fancy' is there anyway we can at least help him?"

"Well we could always use more club dogs to work." At the idea of being a servant to rich people, Eddy rubbed his back and looked to Double D. He would then turn away.

"No way." He said simply making Double D feel worried. "Alright Ed now we need to do those scams! We have to get Double D out of there." He said dragging Ed behind him. They would walk out onto the street and get the biggest surprise they had seen.

"Well well well….hehehehehehe."

"Ha! I told you I wasn't crazy."

"Hiya Lee Eddy missed you!" *THWACK* "I'm okay."

Eddy would be staring eye to...er hair with Lee kanker. Wondering what she was doing in Japan. Lee smiled and turned around.

"HEY MARIE! GET OVER HERE!" Soon enough the blue haired sister would come around the corner.

"What's with all the yelling?" She asked with a hint of anger. That faded as she saw the two Ed's. "Hehe looks like we found our men. Haha" She chuckled at them moving closer. "Where's bucky at?" She asked referring to her sister.

"She was playing that dumb game last I saw her." Marie said, both closing in. Ed and Eddy would look to and fro before turning down the alley yelling.

"RUN AWAAAAY!" They both called. The group in the alley would look down and see the two running. "KANKERS!" THis caused Double D to freeze up and shake his head.

"Good lord, both of you. We have bigger issues than imaginary Kanker-" He said stopping on a dime. His eyes locked on to that of Marie Kanker. "K-k-kanker!" He yelled running back down the alley. Only to be stopped by Tamaki.

"Why on earth are you running away from her?" He asked. "As a member of the host club we must charm young women, not flee."

"You don't understand! The Kanker have chased us since middle school! The have tortured us!" He cried still trying to run, only to be yanked back by a pair of rust color nails.

"Hyia stud muffin! I love the suit!" She said pulling him close and teasing him.

"Help me!" As if on cue Ed and Eddy would come back with a large trash bin. Ed would scoop up Double D in it and run away only to be caught by Lee and stuffed in with Double D.

"Lookie here. A two for one sale." She said laughing. Tamaki saw this and was confused. Eddy would look left and right before seeing something that made him groan.

_You two owe me! _He thought grabbing a rotting tomato. He would take him and slam the tomato into Lee's face. She would drop Ed and Double D, before looking back to Eddy. He would be waving his arms and taunting her. "Hey you dumb Kanker! Come and get me!"

"Marie!" She called and both would go chasing after Eddy. Ed and Double D would stand up, covered in trash and look around.

"Uh Eddy?" Ed asked only for the sound of screams to be heard. Moments later Eddy would come racing back to the group with kiss marks all over his face.

"Run!" He shouted as the two Kankers came back into view. Double D would turn to run, but get caught by Marie.

"H-hello Marie." He said with great fear. Marie would snicker evilly and throw him over her shoulder.

"We're going home lover boy. Don't ever run away again!" She said walking away only to have Double D pulled away by Mori. She looked up at the boy and got angry fast. "Hey hand over my man!"

"I'm afraid he is not your's." Kyoya said stepping forward. "You see he's with us until he pays back his debt." He said reminding Double D of the bust.

"Don't remind me." He mumbled softly.

"Debt smet!" Marie said punching Mori in the stomach. Mori would blink and look down at the girl. "Gimme back my man!' She said hitting Mori again. Mori would just blink at her and look to Double D with a face of understanding. "Listen here bub! The only one allowed to man handle him is me. Hand him over." She said jumping up and down reaching for Double D. Mori would set Double D down behind him and looked to Marie with a blank stare. Marie would make quick moves to try and psyche him out and get around him. She would then dart around him only to be stopped by him with one hand. Marie would push and push to try and get to Double D but failed. She would get red faced and punch Mori as hard as she could. Mori would stand still like nothing had happened.

"Hey Marie!" Lee called watching Ed and Eddy run off. "Hurry up we can still get these two!" Marie would sigh and turn, following Lee. The group would look to Mori and smile.

"Now that's how a host member deals with an angry person. Good job Mori-senpai." Tamaki said patting Mori in the back. Mori would groan and fall over in pain. "Gah Mori! Sorry, I don't know my own strength!" Tamaki said scrambling for Mori.

After they had gotten Mori all fixed up they would exit the alley and see neither Ed or Eddy. But they did see a dumpster lid move in a nearby alley. Soon it would open up and Eddy would hop out and look around.

"No sign of the Kankers. Let's get to the apartment Ed." Eddy said looking back as Ed hopped out of the dumpster. They would see Double D and walk over. "Let's go sock head. We have to get outta here and back to the apartments. Double D would look at his watch and see it was late out.

"I suppose I am to report to the music room tomorrow?" He asked looking to Kyoya who smiled.

"Yes. We will be meeting so make sure you aren't late." Double D would drop his head and nod to him. Haruhi would call her dad and he came and picked them up. Eddy and Ed would be looking out the window searching for the Kankers and ducking anytime they sap people. Double D just sighed and began adding up how long it would take him to pay the club back. He was in a real pickle. Only to be made worse with the Kankers there. How on earth did they find them. Double D would try and read to relax but it was to no avail. He just hoped tomorrow would be better.

The two kankers had gone home giving up the hunt and find May napping in a arm chair.

"Don't worry Marie, we'll get em if it's the last thing you ever do." Marie would sigh and follow her sister in. She was still think about how Double D looked in that suit. Making her even more mad that those boys had stopped her.

"I will get to see my honey darn it!" She said flopping into bed. She would groan as she looked out the window and saw a beautiful sun set. she would pull out her notebook and begin sketching.

"Alright listen up tomorrow we split up Marie you find your man, and me and May will find ours. Right May….May?" She asked looking to May who was playing her game. "May why are you still playing that game we found our men."

May would look up and shrug.

"I know." She said looking back. Lee would get a look of surprise of her face.

"What yeah mean you know."

"Ed told me." she said still playing.

"When did you see Big Ed?"

"Right now." She said pointing to her game. Lee would look and see she was playing Super Smash Bros. She was fighting Ed who was playing as Bowser and May was little Mac. Sure enough there was a chat log below which read.

[Is this Big Ed?.][I am Ed.][Hyia big Ed!][Hi May!] The conversation would be simple banter and such, even talking about the attack they had withstood from the sisters.

"You been talking to him On that thing? Why not tell us." May would shrug and Marie would talk now.

"When ever she tells you about games you ignore her and say those things rot brains." She said with a smirk.

"Yep." Lee would get angry but then hatch an Idea.

"Ask them where they will be tomorra." May would shrug and do as she asked.

Back at the appartments Ed would be getting thrashed by May. He would see the message and look to Eddy.

"What are we doing tomorrow Eddy?" He asked the short teen who stood at the window.

"The same thing we normally do Ed. Plan to get rich." Ed smiled and sent the message back.

[A scam I think.] Lee would see this and figure downtown.

"Well it looks like we're hunting tommara may get some sleep. May would get into bed but not cover up, just keep playing the game. The sisters would keep doing there own thing as the ski hat wearing Double D immediately got in the shower. It didn't take long for him to sleep, though his dreams were full of horror, and realising he may be in deep trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: 1st day as a host member.

Double D would wake and look to the clock. He sighed and got out of bed, this would be his first day as a the host club's dog. he was to be their servant. With a sigh Double D donned the uniform and grabbed his hat. He gave it a spraying before grabbing his things. The walk to school wasn't too bad this time. It was still better than running from the Kankers. Double D was still trying to wrap his head around it. Kankers, in japan. He would displace the thoughts as he came upon the school.

"Courage Edward. You can do it!" He said walking into the gates. He would smile as he entered class and saw Haruhi. "Good day Haruhi!" He said with a smile.

"Hello Double D. How are you feeling?"

"To be honest...not too good. I am worried about the debt."

"You should be." Two voices said from behind, spooking Double D.

"Must you do that?" He asked a bit shaken up.

"You have to pay the biggest debt that the club has seen, even more than what Haruhi had to pay off."

"Yeah don't remind me." Haruhi said with a sigh. The teacher would walk in and the students got to their seats and got to work. Lunch seemed to come and go as quickly as it started. Double D sighed as he returned to class and had to deal with the last few periods of class.

The final bell would ring two periods later, and Double D would walk to the music room, knowing he had to pay back a large debt. He would enter and see the members getting ready. Kyoya looked over and smiled.

"Edward. Good, I was afraid you had decided against coming."

"Yes well….now then what will you have of me?" He asked looking to the glasses wearing boy.

"Well for now just do what ever someone asks of you."

"Understood." Double D said looking around and seeing Mori senpai working on getting tables out. Double D would sigh and walk over. "Do you require assistance?" He asked trying to be friendly. Mori would nod to the tables. Double D took that as a sign to help get them set up. It felt strangely familiar working as a servant for rich people. _Ah yes. sarah and Jimmy's rich club. Eddy wanted to fit in so bad back then_. Double D would set up the tables and soon a small boy would walk in.

"Haru-chan!" He called out jumping on to Haruhi, hugging her.

"Honey-senpai. Good to see your feeling better." She said looking back at the boy. Honey would smile and look to Double D.

"Haru-chan...did you guys replace me?" He asked a tad teary eyed.

"W-what no no no! He's in debt to the club." The boy would instantly go from sad to happy.

"Ohhhh~" He said happily jumping down and walking over to him. "Hi! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! My friends call me Honey!" He said looking up at Double D. Double D looked down and waved to the boy. From the outfit he could tell he was a highschooler, and figured he had the same thing wrong that Eddy had.

"A pleasure to meet you Mitsukuni Haninozuka." Double D said with a smile. It faded as he looked down at the teary eyed boy.

"You're not my friend?" He asked teary eyed. Double D would get a face of distress and panic slightly.

"O-o-of course I am." He said straightening up a bit. "I normally try to be as proper as I can when I meet new people." Honey would nod at this and smile.

"Okay, I get it! But call me Honey-senpai!"

"Sure thing Honey-senpai." Double D said happily. Double D would go back to moving the tables with Mori. Soon girls would begin coming in and Double D began to feel panicky. He could barely talk to Nazz back home, and he only Managed to talk to Haruhi cause she was normally in uniform and he was able to talk to her.

Over by Tamaki he was sitting with two girls and one who looked to be extremely upper class. She looked over to Double D and shook her head.

"Really now, must you take in another commoner? This club used to be the elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful. Haruhi qualifies for the latter, but this fellow."

"Ah yes, he is in our debt. He is the new dog of the club. Observe. Edward?" He called. Double D would walk over and smile.

"Tamaki? May I help you?" He asked with a bow.

"Please make up some coffee for us would you?" Double D would comply and fetch some coffee. He would return and set the tray down for the boy.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No thank you. That is all." Double D would bow and walk away. The girl still seemed unimpressed.

"A dog yes. But look at the oaf. Wearing a hat indoors." The girl would stand up and walk over to Double D causing him to freeze up.

"G-good afternoon miss. C-can I help you?" He asked in fear.

"Yes, remove that hat, didn't anyone ever teach you that wearing a hat indoors is rude?"

"My hat? I'm sorry, but I can't do that." he said the girl would get mad and walk away. She would soon return with Tamaki-senpai.

"Edward, This young lady is Ayaka Himura." Double D would see it's the girl and feel a sense of dread. "Miss Himura is a frequent customer here. As such she has informed me you refused a request?"

"Yes I did. She wished for me to remove my hat. I refused." Double D said with a nod.

"I am afraid I have to ask you to remove your hat." Double D would fumble in his pocket and pull out his wallet. He smiled and handed Tamaki a slip of paper.

"Nurses slip." Tamaki would read the paper and nod at it.

"Ah I see...Miss Himura, Edward here has the school nurse's word. His hat shall stay on." Tamaki gave Double D his note back and began walking away, while the girl stood there in with a look of anger.

"No?...no!? I am one of the biggest contributors to the host club. With out me most of these things would not be here. Now remove that hat!' She commanded reaching out for his hat and grabbing the top of it. Double D would grab it and hold it down.

"P-please let go!" He cried out begging for her to stop. The girl would yank once more and rip the hat off. As quickly as it came off, Double D had the jacket over his head. "There are you satisfied?" He asked quite agitated. The girl see him like this and get even more angry.

"How dare you? Hiding yourself from a woman of high class!"

"Well excuse me! I may not be as rich as most of you, but at least I have the dignity to not take others possessions!" Double D said with anger.

"You low life-" She said getting cut off by Mori retrieving Double D's hat from her hand. He would hand the hat to double D who slipped it on under the jacket.

"We have a rule in the club." Tamaki would say from behind. "Please don't cause scenes in the club, or act like you get everything." He said walking over. "We must ask you to leave now."

"You…." She would turn to Double D and glare at him. "This is not over!" She said running out of the room. Tamaki would sigh and shrug.

"Ah we get one of those types every now and then. Sorry for how she acted." Double D sighed and straightened up his hat.

"Uh it's fine, I suppose I should have just explained the issue more clearly." Double D would continue to work around and soon a few girls would actually follow him around a bit. Asking him about America, himself, a few academic questions, and most of all his hat finding the mystery enticing. None were as blunt about it as Miss Himura, which Double D was okay with. As he worked Kyoya would see him work and get an idea.

"Edward. Come here please." Double D would walk over with the girls following. "It seems you have a bit of a...' Kyoya looked behind him and saw the girls clsoe by. "fan base. That said we seem to be losing a bit of a profit margin, so I must ask that you only work when the clubs getting set up and when it's ending." Double D would have no time to speak before some of the girls handed over money past him.

"Will that cover it?" Kyoya smiled warmly and nodded.

"Yes, that should do. Thank you." He said walking away. Double D would follow and smile.

"I saw what you did back there, well played." Kyoya just smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"It was a simple test. I wished to see if anyone would actually pay to talk with you." Double D would feel both flattered and insulted. An odd combo.

"Is that good or bad?"

'It depends on how you look at it. Do you wish to have your debt vanish quicker?" Double D would nod. "Then it's good. You can stay the dog, or become a host and entertain our clients." Double D would go wide eyed.

"A host? Me? I can barely hold a conversation with a girl. How would I start a conversation? How could I do anything? I don't have a hook like most of you."

"You still manage to get a group of clients to follow you. You must have some sort of catch. Smarts, refinement, maybe even the mystery about that hat of yours." Double D had been asked many questions about his hat. He never thought it that important.

"A-a-alright, I'll try. I doubt I'll do well at this." Kyoya simply smiled at him.

"Good, tomorrow you shall be added to the available list." Double D sighed and nodded. "Don't feel nervous, I will have a host member work with you the first few times, so you can get used to it."

"Thank you." He said with a weak smile. Double D would sigh as he went back to work.

The day would continue on as it had started, Double D working for the members. The day would end and the club meeting ended. Double D would help move things back before leaving. Double D would be on his way home. That is until he saw something that made him groan. It was Ed and Eddy selling sandwiches. Double D walked over and Ed smiled. and waved. Eddy would sell a sandwich and then look to Double D.

"Double D! Check it out!" He said pulling Double D close to look at his jar. "We've made nearly 30 yen!"

"Eddy that just about a quarter in US."

"So? That 31 yen less than you owed before." Double D would blink at this unexpectedly.

_Eddy? Being generous?_

"You owe me 50 bucks when we get home though."

_There it is. _"Thanks Eddy."

"No problem sock head." Eddy said as he turned to see a familiar set of glasses. It was Kyoya. "Well well well, if it ain't the stiff. What do you want?" Kyoya would smile and adjust his glasses.

"You two seem to have made a small, small name for yourselfs. The short one and the tall one." Eddy would feel his temper rising as he looked at the boy.

"So?"

"So, I think we could do business." Eddy would seem to brighten up from this, dollar signs in his eyes. "You seem to be a businessman of sorts. Would you be interested in doubling your profit?" Eddy would smile wide as the idea swept through his mind.

"What's the catch?" Double D asked stepping forward. Kyoya would smile and adjust his glasses before setting a paper down in front of Eddy.

"Sign this and your profit will double instantly." Eddy would try and sign it before Double D swiped it and read over it.

"By signing this Eddy, your profit will double," Eddy just kept on smiling, ",but you will have to sell host club merchandise, all profits go to my debts and anything extra goes to you."

"And this is bad how?"

"You have to sell whatever the host club want's you to sell, and you must aid in events hosted by the club. You'd become a servant for the club." Eddy would stop smiling and think a bit.

"More money or the same….MORE MONEY!" Eddy said snatching the paper and signing it. Double D would sigh and put his hand to his head. "Now then when do we get the money."

"After your friends debt has been paid." Eddy would go straight faced and get a bit angry.

"That's what I tried to tell you Eddy. For you to get any extra you'd need to pay off my debt for the possibility for extra money." Eddy would look to Kyoya and glare at him.

"He's really good….Gah! Fine! When do we get the merch?"

"Tomorrow, I will have someone drop it off at your house for you. Thank you for business." Eddy would be searing mad as the boy walked off. Ed would be eating a sandwich and look to Eddy.

"Even I knew that was a bad idea Eddy."

"Why you little!" Eddy yelled jumping onto Ed and whaling on him. Double D would sigh as Eddy attacked Ed until he was calm. The three would clean up as Ed smiled with a dizzy expression. The stand would be tossed and the food returned to Ed's bag. "Ed why is there mayo in your bag anyway?"

"My mom says not to pick my belly button so I pick at the crusty top layer of mayo." Eddy would gag slightly and shake his head as he went into his room with Ed. Double D would enter his room and sigh as he flopped into bed. He would lie there for a bit before getting up and doing his homework. This is how his day would go for the most part. Until he got ready for bed and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

So...I'm a dumb ass. I have been writing nonstop and go to this story. I finish chapter 8 go to post it then see...im only at three chapters. I posted last night so here number five and i will get the others out when i get the time.

Ch 5 Cultural Festival

His alarm went off as it had been and Double D would struggle to wake. Normally he would have been up and awake easily, but he was still adjusting to the time and the fact he owed 420,202,999,967 yen to the host club. _Debts, kankers, this trip is becoming a bad idea every second._ He thought as he crawled out of bed. Double D would stand up a go about his new routine of getting ready and dressed. He sighed as he opened the door to find Ed sleeping outside on the ground.

"ED! Good heavens what are you doing outside in the cold air?!" Ed would sit up and yawn, blowing his morning breath in Double D's face. Double D winced and turned a tad green from the stench.

"Eddy told me to sleep outside, cause Ed snores loudly." He said rubbing his eyes. Double D would sigh.

"Come on Ed let's get you inside." He said walking next door and knocking on the door. After a second or two the door would open up with Eddy in shorts, a tank top, and a hair net. "Eddy! How could you leave poor Ed sitting outside all night?!" Eddy would blink and yawn before answering.

"You've heard him when he sleeps. He sounds like my grandpa after thanksgiving."

"Yes but that doesn't mean you are allowed to simply let him lie outside." Eddy would shrug at this not really caring.

"If you care so much why not let him stay with you? See how you like it." Eddy said smiling. Double D would think a bit before speaking.

"I have no issue with him staying with me for a night." Ed smiled and hugged Double D.

"We can be sleep buddies and share the same bathroom!" He said smiling. Eddy smiled and laughed as Ed crushed Double D. As this happened a man on a bike would stop and set a package on the ground.

"Package for Eddy McGee." He said before riding off. Eddy rushed over and began tearing into it.

"I hope it's my records like I asked my mom to send me! Maybe it's even cash!" Eddy would pop out of the box holding a calendar and posters. "What the?"

"Remember Eddy, Kyoya said the Merchandise you had to sell was coming this morning." Eddy would think about it before getting angry quickly.  
"Errrr! Stupid stiff! I lost all my money cause of your dumb move sock head!"

"I told you not to sign that contract." Eddy grabbed Ed and shoved his head in the box.

"Ed grab the goods, Double D wait right here, you're taking us to that school of yours." Double D would blink before shaking his head.

"Eddy that school's like a castle. Why on earth would you want to go there."

"Simple. They must have a rep, so if we go there and sell stuff we can make more cash!" Double D sighed and watched as Ed tried to escape the box his head had been put in.

"HELP! IT"S EATING MY BRAIN!" Ed called before running into a post. "Ow." Eddy would emerge a few seconds later and pull Ed out of the box.

"Alright lets get going. Time's wasting, and time is money." Eddy said walking the opposite of Double D.

"Other way Eddy." Double D called back. Eddy turned and ran back to the two, muttering to himself.

"I hate when he does that." Ed just smiled and followed behind holding the box.

After about thirty minutes or so the three would cross into the more uppity looking part of town. Ed looked around at the buildings feeling like he had gone back in time.

"Double D I've traveled back in time again!"

"I know how you feel Ed, these buildings sure look quite old."

"Quit yammering and move it. We need to get this over with before anything goes wrong."

"Like it always does?" Ed asked only for Eddy to groan loudly. Double D would stop at a intersection and turn to his friends. Ed stopped and Eddy walked right into him only to fall over.

"No then, Ouran is down that this street. Your best bet is to set up around the schools perimeter," Double D said setting his bag on the ground and pulling out a char with map of the school on it. "the bests spots are at these two locations. The school gates, and the back of the school. This is the area some students take their food to eat, but at the end of the day this is where most people exit after the club ends for the day." Double D said pointing out each spot. Eddy would think as Ed stared blankly at the map.

"What?" He asked making Eddy jump a bit.

"Zip it." He said zipping Ed's jacket up past his head. "Alright we'll take the back. Let's go lumpy." Eddy said grabbing Ed and pulling him along as they went to set up their stand. Double D rolled his eyes and began walking to the school.

"Let's hope my day is more productive." He mumbled as he walked down the sidewalk.

In Ouran the student body was a frenzy of activity. Students rushing to class, girls in circles talking about what ever happened the night before. It was amazing to Double D. _To think, I expected something different, it seems like a normal highschool. _Double D would look around and see students on cell phones, talking to clients from the sound of it. It was then Double D saw men with hard hats being directed by the student body. _Nevermind._ He had little time to react as he turned to see a large plank slam into his face. The person holding the plank would spin around to see what he hit only to make three students duck. He looked down and saw a large red mark on the Ed boy. The man shrugged and turned back around and kept moving. Double D would stand up feeling a bit numb. "What on earth is going on?"

"It's the annual Cultural festival." Double D would look behind him and see Tamaki standing there looking over at all the students. "The festival is for the parents mainly, a way to show how much the students have matured and became leaders."

"Dare I ask what the host club will do?" Double D said rubbing his face. Tamaki smiled and shook his head.

"We must get ready and prepare to show our parents what we've done and learned."

"Intriguing...I suppose that means I'm not needed?" Tamaki would smile before grinning.

"I wouldn't say that." Double D sighed at this. "Just keep your phone with you, we might need you later on in the day." Tamaki said turning and walking away. Double D would pull out his phone with a confused look.

_Strange...I never gave him my number...perhaps he thought I did...hmmm. _Double D would snap out of his thoughts as he ducked down under another plank. Double D would stand up and hear his phone ringing. He looked at it and saw it was Eddy. "Double D here how can I-"

"Double D! You'll never believe it!"

"Eddy calm down, never believe what?"

"We sold out!" Double D would blink before looking at his watch.

"It's only been 4 minutes."

"A bunch of chicks came out of nowhere when Ed said he found the calendars."

"How much did you make."

"That's the best part! We made 300 yen off this stuff! We'll be rich by the end of this!" Double D would drop his head at the sound of that.

"Eddy you realize that-"

"Yeah yeah, but think the more we sell the faster the debt vanishes and the faster I get more money!" Double D would shake his head and start walking outside.

"It seems the school is busy with a festival. So I shall meet up with you and Ed."

"Me and Ed will wait here for you." Double D put his phone up and began walking outside. He made it half way outside before his phone rang again. He would look and see a number he didn't recognize. he would open it and continue walking.

"Double D's phone, Double D speaking."

"An odd way to introduce yourself." Double D knew who it was instantly, but how he got his number he had no clue.

"Good day Kyoya. What can I do for you?"

"Right now nothing, but we need you to be here at six, we have a event going on."

"Be back at six o'clock. Understood...Kyoya how did you get my number?"

"Oh let's not worry over such a small detail." He said hanging up on his end. Double D would blink a bit before closing his phone.

_I'm beginning to suspect Kyoya as being the true head of the host club. _Double D would look to the back of the school and make his way to his friends.

Ed and Eddy would be waiting at the back with their box from earlier empty and Eddy holding a jar filled with would be inside the box driving it like a car.

"Ed did you have breakfast?"

"...I had buttered toast!" Ed said pulling out moldy slice of bread with old butter on it. Eddy gagged at the sight of it. Ed's stomach would rumble as he looked to the bread. Eddy looked away as Ed tossed the bread in the air and ate it whole. "Yum chunky butter." Ed said smiling with moldy bread in his teeth.

"For some reason I'm glad I wasn't here to see what Ed's talking about." Eddy looked up to see Double D walking up to them, still wearing his suit.

"Alright listen up you two. I have a plan to make some side cash. We sold out fast right, so we need to start scamming fast!"

"Fine but I need to head back to the school at six." Eddy would go straight face before smiling.

"No worries sock head. Now then as for the scam we need to think what could we do?" Double D would think a bit before looking to Ed and seeing him in the box. Double D snapped his fingers.

"Eddy we could do Wack-a-Ed. I would just need three more boxes, a battery, lights, a block of foam, and a bat handle. Maybe a helmet as well."

"Nah! Forget the helmet. Ed go get boxes! I'll go look for a department store!" Eddy said running off taking out one hundred yen. Double D would pull out a piece of paper and began coming up with areas to set up for the scam. Ed would begin to search for cardboard boxes in te alleys of the district. As Double D began thinking up areas to set up he would feel a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Honey and Mori standing there.

"Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, hello." Double D said with a smile. Honey waved at Double D as Mori just stood there.

"Hi Double D-chan! What are you doing?"

"I am not needed for anything going on in the school so I have come outside to aid my friends." He said as he jotted down notes, looking for the highest traffic areas. Everything would go black as Ed threw a pile of cardboard boxes on Double D.

"I found the boxes Double D!" Ed said happily smiling. He would look at Mori and Honey and smile as he waved at the two. Double D would pop up after a minute or two taking a deep breath.

"Ed where did you find these?"

"There." Ed said pointing over to a nearby dumpster.

"One man's trash is another man's treasure I suppose." Double D said as Ed smiled happily. "Now then, Ed I need you to go find some tape and a box cutter. And don't run with it. We don't need a repeat of last year."

"Eddy turned whiter than the ghost from 'I WAS A TEENAGE MUTANT!' and then he fainted!" Ed said laughing only to be hit over the head with a bat. He would sit as he looked at the stars. Eddy stood behind him with a broken bat, cracked in half at the handle. "I see stars."

"Lump. Hey sock head got the supplies." He said tossing the bag to Double D. He would look to see Mori and Honey and groan. "Here." He said as he tossed the Jar to Mori who caught it. He looked inside and saw the money. Mori would look over to Eddy with a raised eyebrow. "What? That's what you wanted right, you're one of them host guys right?" Mori would nod before putting the jar in his pocket until he could give it to Kyoya. "Now then. Double D did you find a good setup area?"

"Indeed I did. That corner has the most activity on itg in any given moment. But by the time we're set up, I'm afraid we wouldn't have any customers."

"What? Why?" Double D would show Eddy his notes he took while had been waiting.

"You see Eddy, by the time we finish, most people around her would be at work or at school working on their stands for the cultural festival." Eddy would get angry and groan.

"Great what do we do now?" Eddy asked as Ed colored on the boxes.

"What are you trying to do?" Honey asked. Eddy looked at the boy then to Double D.

"Who's the kid?" Double D would look to Eddy and Honey chuckling at the height difference..

"Eddy, that 'kid' is older than you. He's also part of the host club." Eddy looked at the kid who smiled and nodded.

"Hi! I'm Mitsukuni! My friends call me Honey-sempai!" He said smiling.

"I'm Eddy." Eddy would feel a hand on his head before getting pushed down by a heavy force.

"I'm Ed." He said smiling. Eddy would punch Ed of him and look to Honey.

"So what are you guys making?"

"We're making a scam-" Ed would be cut off by Eddy and thrown behind him.

"What's it to you?" Eddy asked still a tad ticked at his loss of revenue.

"If you need to customers why not set up inside?" Honey asked pointing to the school. Eddy would think a bit before shaking his head.

"As if. Like a bunch of rich kids would glance at it."

"DONE!" Ed called throwing a foam bat at Eddy.

"Why I oughta!" Eddy said turning around to see Ed had put the game together. Double D would look back and see what Ed had done and smile.

"Well done it, it seems your time working with rolf has made you much more constructive."

"Does this mean we can make money?" Eddy asked happily. Double D pulled out a calculator and did the math before frowning to Eddy.

"I'm sorry Eddy but with the time left we wouldn't make anything." Eddy would get mad while holding the bat. He looked to Ed who was inside the box looking at Eddy.

"Eddy looks mad." Eddy would charge and hit the bat against the box missing Ed. "Whack me!" Ed chanted as Eddy missed every hit. A bell would ring on the back and Ed would pop out. "Zero points for Eddy!" *THWACK!* Eddy would have slammed the bat on Ed's head and take deep breaths. "100 points for Eddy." Ed said smiling. Eddy would grunt as he pulled a hit the button on the side. "No money went in yet Eddy." Eddy would growl before finally pulling a quarter out of his pocket and putting in the cut out slot. Eddy would hit the button and the lights turned on as inside Ed hit a small button. "Whack me!" Ed called again as he popped in and out of the holes getting hit five times. "Ow...500 points for Eddy." Ed said from inside the box. Double D would think as he tried to think of what to do as a student approached from behind. It was Haruhi.

"Whats going on out here?" Double D would look to her and wave.

"Simply trying to think is all." Haruhi would look over at Ed and Eddy and see he was playing whack a mole. She would walk up and watch as Eddy missed multiple times. Eddy would give up and throw the bat down. Haruhi would look as Ed stuck his head out and smiled at her. Haruhi would shrug a pull out a coin to put in. She hit the button and Ed started it up.

"Whack-" He only got out as she bopped him on the head everytime he stuck up his head. Eventually the bell would ring and Ed would come out of a hole and look to Double D.

"Uh Double D what's 30 times 100?" Ed asked. Double D smiled at his friend.

"It's simple Ed you move the zeros from the 100 over into 30 making it 3000."

"Oh…..kay." Ed said popping back inside. He would appear again and smile.

"3000 points for Haruhi!" He said going back inside. Eddy would glare at Ed now.

"You let her win."

"Nuh Eddy."

"Why you!" Eddy said putting another quarter in and hammering at Ed. After a minute Eddy would be breathless as he stood next to the game.

"No points for Eddy." Ed said smiling.

"By George thats the answer! Ed grab the game! We'll head inside to play." Ed would shove his feet through the bottom of the box and follow Double D. Eddy would follow behind slowly, a bit winded from attacking Ed. Haruhi would follow in suit as well as Mori and Honey.

Double D would enter and have Ed sit it down near the wall. He smiled and pulled out a piece of paper. He would put down some numbers and look to Eddy handing him the paper. Eddy would read the paper and smile as he got the idea. He would climb on top of the game and smile widely.

"Come one come all! And try your luck at WHACK-A-ED! Can you beat the highscore set by Haruhi!? Only one quarter to play!" As Eddy called out the twins would walk up and look at the box. They would look to each other then back at the box.

"A commoners game? Doesn't look very interesting." They both said in unison. Eddy just smiled and read the paper a bit.

"Oh really? This is a game of skill so of course you wouldn't like it." Hikaru would turn a tad red with anger as he pulled out a quarter.

"If Haruhi can do, so can I." He would pop the quarter in and press the button. Ed would hit the button inside and the game was off.

"Whack me!" Ed chanted popping out as Hikaru tried to hit him. Ed would get hit three times and when the bell rung. "Name please?"

"Hikaru."

"300 points to Hikaru!" Ed said popping back inside. Eddy smiled.

"Ohhhh..sorry high score is 3000." Hikaru would look in disbelief.

"No way." He said looking at Eddy.

"Haruhi would you please play and demonstrate for this sore loser." Haruhi would look to Double D who nodded to her. She sighed and walked up. She pressed the button and Ed started the game.

"Wh-" He barely said as she bobbed his head. Ed would pop in and out and at the end when the bell rang he popped out again. "Double D?"

"Yes Ed?"

"Is 35 times 100, 3500?"

"Good job Ed!" Ed smiled and popped in and the popped back out.

"3500 points to Haruhi." Eddy smiled and looked to the twins.

"He's done it folks! He's beaten his own score!" Hikaru would get even madder than he was as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter and popped it in. Kaoru would look behind him and see a small crowd appearing. At the sight of all the people he got an idea of how to promote the host club and this arcade game. He walked over to Double D and whispered his plan to him. Double D would turn a bit red as he just looked away. Eddy would watch as the brother came from behind and wrapped himself around his brother.

"Dear brother this game will be cruel to you if you are to it." He said putting his hands on his brother's. "You have to be gentle when playing. And move swiftly." He said as he got extremely close to his brother. Eddy would blink and look over to sock head. Double D just looked away not wishing to watch. Eddy turned back and noticed that girls were swooning over them. Eddy would see this and think a bit. His thoughts would be cut off sadly as Ed announced the score.

"2800 points for the two clones." Ed said smiling happily. Hikaru would drop his head as Kaoru patted his back. Eddy would be back to thinking.

_Those two must be host club...host club members seem to be popular…..THATS IT! _Eddy would look over to Mori and Honey.

"You two gentlemen!" He said pointing to them. "How about you give it a try, can you beat the highscore?" He asked like a gameshow host. Mori would think a bit before pulling out a quarter without talking. He walked over and started the game. Eddy watched as Kyoya walked in and walked over.

"I see you discovered a method to attract customers." He said watching as Mori whacked at Ed.

"Yup. I saw that most of the people here like you guys. If I could get you guys to play it they would to." Kyoya smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"Well then perhaps we can do more business." Eddy would feel his wallet start crying as he waited for him to speak. "You seem to have sold all our merchandise and have found a way to make even more money. Yet your construction skills leave little to be desired." Eddy looked over at the cardboard and shrugged.

"Not everyone is rich enough to get good building supplies."

"Exactly. That's why I'm offering you a choice. You can continue to work with sub par materials or use the best materials money could buy. Just sign this and it's all yours." Eddy would pull out a pen and get ready to sign before a thought popped into his head. He would look over and pull Double D over by his hat and put him dead straight in front of the contract.

"Read it." Eddy said waiting for a response. Double D would look closely and read it over carefully.

"Eddy from what I see it's giving you more material and even giving you access to the school but-" Eddy would stop listening at school and push Double D out of the way.

"Why would I want access to the school?"

"Because right now you're trespassing and could be thrown out or even cited for being on private property." Eddy would think a bit before sighing and signing the paper.

"There happy?"

"Eddy what have you done?!"

"What?"

"Had you read the contract, you would see you get the supplies, but should you want anything it would put you in debt and the passes have just added 1,000 yen to the debt now that's 200 american!" Eddy would blink before looking over to the glasses wearing boy. Eddy then turned red with rage.

"Thank you for your business." Kyoya said tossing two guest passes that would get them inside the main parts of the school. Eddy would face palm as he tried to think.

"Alright….we have a whole semester to pay back the money...we need Ideas Double D." Double D would think a bit as he tried to come up with an idea.

"Alright I think I have an idea. You two will need to do scams without me during the week, on the weekends I'll be able to aid you. So try not to do anything to extreme." Eddy would nod and turn to see Mori still trying to hit Ed.

"Name please?"

"Mori." The boy said in a soft voice. Ed smiled and popped inside.

"3600 points to Mori….New highscore!" Ed said happily. Hikaru would get a bit red as he walked over to the machine and put in some money. Eddy would think to himself as he tried to think about how to get around the fact they won't have Double D with them.

_We'll have to do some low tech stuff but we have to since sock head will be busy with school. _As Eddy thought to himself Kyoya would look to his watch and walk over to the Kaoru and Mori.

"When he's done have him report to the music room. Edward. Haruhi." He called over to Double D and Haruhi. "Follow me please." Double D would sigh and wave by to Eddy as he walked away.

"Bye Double D!" Ed said happily before dropping back down as Hikaru swung at him again.

At the music room Tamaki would be standing there talking on the phone. When the three arrived Tamaki would politely end the call and look at them.

"Good you're here. Go and get dressed." He said pointing to white server outfits. Double D felt and sense of dread seeing the suit. It reminded him of the rich club Jimmy and Sarah had at one point. He sighed and grabbed a outfit as he walked to the back. After a quick change he would walk out looking quite sharp in the suit.

"I assume we are to act as waiters for a event?" Tamaki would smile and put his hand on his chin.

"Yes we will be entertaining everyone at a ball being held by the class representatives. They are holding this ball to show how well their management skills are."

"So they had to set up the entire thing and hire groups and such?"

"But of course, in the real world nothing is handed to you on a silver platter."

"But isn't that what the hst club is doing." Haruhi said more than asked making Tamaki freeze up. Double D would chuckle a bit as he put on a pair of white gloves and standing up straight.

"I have to ask...how much do I owe on the suit?" Tamaki would look to and from before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Don't mention to Kyoya and he won't charge you. Mention it and be prepared to pay 3,000 yen" Double D would freeze up at that remark.

"Got it." He said as he placed his clothes in his bag. He would look at his watch and raise an eyebrow. "Tamaki-senpai? This ball is at six...right?" Tamaki would nod at this and smile. "Then why are we getting ready at 4 o'clock?" Haruhi would step out in her suit and sigh as she put on the gloves.

"Well you see as the host club we must let others know they can trust us, so you two will be going over to help in getting everything laid out."

"Must be a lot of food." Double D said as he straightened his shirt out.

"Yes, most of the student body will be there, and as such only the best foods will be served for them."

_Rich kids. _Haruhi thought to herself as she walked over to the mirror. Double D would straighten his hat and look to Tamaki.

"Now then you two, the ball is in the courtyard head out through the back. The class reps don't want a lot of distractions and as such we mustn't let the students see you, else they might follow. So while you two are working Mori and Honey will keep the student body entertained by the front."

"Since when did walking outside become a operation?" Double D asked as Haruhi walked by to the door.

"You get used to it. Come on let's go." haruhi said walking out the door. Double D would follow and exit the door as well.

The two would make their way around the school to the courtyard. As they walked they would not see the set of hidden eyes watching them. Across the street would be Lee Kanker watching from a bench. She held a newspaper in front of her face and peeked around the paper. She pulled out her cell phone and called her sister.

Marie would be searching an alleyway when her phone went off.

"You find'em?"

"I found your man. He's at that preppy lookin school."

"Alright on my way." Marie said running down the alley. She would meet up with her sister in a matter of minutes. Lee looked to her sister and motioned for her to follow her. The two would walk down the street and stop at the end of it.

"Alright your man is in that area over the fence." She said pointing to the courtyard. Marie would run over and stop at the fence. She smiled as she climbed to the top of the fence and dropped down into the yard. Lee smiled and waited watching to see how her sister would do.

Marie would creep through the bushes and peek out looking for Double D. She spotted him setting out food and setting things up. Double D would be working hard as he was unknowingly being watched. Marie would creep closer to the edge but stay low as to now show her hair off. Double D would look over at the bush and blink. Haruhi would walk by him and stop.

"You okay?"

"I feel as though someone is watching me." Haruhi would look at the bush and see it move a bit.

"Probably a squirrel or something. Hey grab the chairs will you?" She asked him as she pulled a table out to the court yard. Double D nodded and walked around to grab a chair. He would walk by the bush only for a rock to fly past him. He would stop dead and look back to the bush. He would then look down and see that it was a lipstick container that flew by him. Double D blinked at the object and bent over to examine it.

"Why on earth?...!" He would immediately look around and get a bit panicky. Haruhi saw this and walked over.

"What's wrong?"

"K-k-kanker!" Double D yelled as the blue haired vixen jumped from the bushes and landed on top of him.

"Hi there lover boy!" She said picking him up and running off with him.

"Ed! Eddy! Someone help!"

"CHEESE AND MACARONI!" Ed would come crashing out of the back door, which had a few students surrounding it, and run after Double D. He plowed through the chairs and food as he chased his friend's capturer. He drug Eddy from behind and ran after his friend.

"Double D!"

"Slow down Ed!" Eddy shouted as Ed dragged him by his hairs. Ed would spin Eddy around by his hair and launch him through the sky. "Ed!" He screamed as he flew through the air. Marie would slow a bit as she heard the screams and look up to see Eddy coming in. She had little time to react as Eddy landed on top of her and knocked her over. Eddy would grab Double D and Drag him behind him. He made it out of the alley only for Lee to stand there waiting.

"Hehehe nice try twerp." She said moving.

"Back she-wolf!" Ed said as he plowed into the girl and grabbed Eddy.

"Go Ed GO!" Eddy yelled as the three ran off. Marie would run out of the alley looking around then getting mad.

"Dang it….we'll get them next time."

"Alright let's head back. Least we know where we can find them." Lee said with chuckle.

Back at the school Haruhi would still be trying to understand what had happened. She soon looked over to see Ed and Eddy running over to them.

"What's going on?" Ed would stop dead in his tracks and Eddy would flip over him and land in front of him.

"Ed that was amazing! You took those Kanker's down with no trouble at all!" Ed would smile happily. He just heard someone call for help and knew he had to help. Double D would be a bit dizzy and shake his head a bit.

"Thank you Ed." He said receiving a large hug from Ed. Tamaki and Kyoya would walk out to see what was wrong.

"My what a mess." Kyoya said as he examined the damages. "Looks like another addition to your friend's deb-"

"THATS IT!" Eddy called out before walking up to Kyoya. "You know what! This was me and Ed's faults you want to add anything. You put me and Ed in debt! Capish!" Eddy said getting closer and closer as he talked. Kyoya would blink at him before smiling. Eddy saw the smile and knew it meant something bad.

"Well then, I suppose I should let you discuss what to do with the student reps then." Kyoya said looking to a group of students who looked very mad.

"The one time I'm the good guy." Ed smiled and walked over following Eddy. Double D would look confused as Eddy walked over to the reps. Kyoya would walk up from behind and smile as he looked to Double D.

"He may be a loud mouth, but he's a very good friend." Double D turned to Kyoya who would adjust his glasses. "This may be a more interesting year than I thought." Kyoya said as he turned around and began inside. Tamaki would see Eddy and Ed getting a scolding from the student reps and walk over to Double D.

"Well it's a good thing I had you come out here early. It will take an hour for your outfit to be cleaned at least. Come now let's get you cleaned up." Tamaki said taking the boy inside.

Ed would be looking at the flowers and watch as a bug started to fly about. He would follow it until he tripped over a broken chair he had plowed through earlier. He would slid into the bushes and laugh as he stopped. He would sit up and see he had slid into a notebook. It had been folded like a comic and Ed smiled.

"New comic!" He said loudly as he tucked it into his jacket. Eddy would grab him by his ear and drag him over to where the student reps were.

"Listen blubber head, You drug me into this so you have to clean this mess up. Got it?!" He asked shaking his fist. Ed smiled dumbly and began cleaning up the chairs, pretending he was clearing a battlefield filled with mutant ant warrior limbs.

"I shall clean the field general!" Eddy would shrug at this and stay with Ed until the mess was cleared. Double D had been taken to the music room and was now waiting on his clothes. A few hours later and a new order of food and chairs, the final event was underway. The host club waited on guest and did entertained as Ed and Eddy cleaned up after people, acting as janitors. The day was winding down after all that had happened. And Double D was glad it was. He could finally relax when he would get home.

The ball ended and the Ed's cleaned up for the rep's. It was then they were allowed to head home. Double D would open the door and let himself in as Ed followed behind.

"Ed?" Ed smiled and looked to Double D. "What are you-...oh yes of course." He said remembering he told head he would let him sleep in his room that night. Double D would head to the bathroom to shower as Ed pulled out the 'comic' he found. He read the front but couldn't understand it. It was all smeared and covered in mud. It must have been when he slid into it at the school. Ed would open it up and see a extremely detailed sketch of a skull with a knife in it. Ed would put two and two together realizing it was someones drawing book. He had one as well, but it wasn't as neat and nice as this persons. He would flip the page and see a picture of a person sitting in darkness. Ed would blink and shrug as he turned the page and saw a picture that threw him for a loop. It was of Double D. He would turn the page and see the person before reaching out for Double D. Ed would flip through the next dozen pages and see a picture of the sun setting. He would flip the page and see a doodle at the bottom.

"Ed?" Ed would look over and see Double D in his sleep wear. Ed slid the book in his Jacket and pulled out his DS.

"Look Double D! I have a powerful dragon!" He said hoping it threw him off.

"Very nice Ed. Now I'm heading to bed. Goodnight." He said leaving Ed in the kitchen. Ed would shrug and put the comic up as he went off to bed. As well.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 Midnight feast!

Double D would be sound asleep until he awoke to the sound of his door opening. He would sit up and see that the fridge was open and see his friend, Ed heading outside. He went wide eyed and got dressed quickly. He would run outside and pound on Eddy's door. Eddy would answer the door still groggy.

"Eddy! Ed's sleep walking again!" Eddy would wake fully up and run in his room. He would come back out in his outfit smiling.

"Let's go! I wanna see him get heartburn." They would look up and see Ed about to walk into Haruhi's apartment. Double D would pull out a chocolate bar and open it. Ed only knocked once before smelling the candy. He would fall over the railing and land with a thud. He looked to Double D and followed the smell.

"Eddy get his shoe!" Eddy would open the door and grab the teen's shoes. He pulled them out only to see they didn't smell. Double D would go wide eyed before remembering he sprayed Ed's shoes. Before Double D could speak he was tackled by Ed who took the chocolate bar. Ed ate it whole before getting off Double D and walking down the street. Eddy would run after him and stand in front of him with his hands out. Ed would not stop and simply crush Eddy.

"I'm hurt now." Double D ran down after Ed. Haruhi had open the door and was now watching the Ed's chase down Ed. She would sigh and put on her street clothes. She walked down stairs before seeing Double D trying to get Eddy.

"Wake up Eddy! We need to stop Ed before he drains the town of their food." He said shaking Eddy. Eddy would come out of it and stand up looking around.

"Where'd big Ed go?" He asked before looking up and seeing Ed on a telephone wire. "How'd he get up there?" Eddy asked running over to the pole. Double D would follow as they tried to chase down Ed. Haruhi would pull out her phone at this point and call Tamaki.

Tamaki slept in his room with his dog at the foot of his bed. His phone would go off and Tamaki weakly reached for it. He would look at the name and answer it.

"Hmm...hello?" He asked a bit dazed.

"Tamaki-senpai." Hearing the voice Tamaki would sit straight up and wake up.

"Haruhi? What's wrong?"

"You know Double D's friends?"

"Did they hurt you? DON'T WORRY I'M ON MY WAY!"

"But they- *beeeeeeep*" Haruhi would sigh and hang up her phone. She would wait follow Double D who was with Eddy on the roof of a building they climbed.

"Eddy how do we get him?"

"I'm thinking I'm thinking.." Ed would emerge from the building on the ground floor holding a large handful of food. Eddy just broke out laughing. "He stole all their food! HAHA!" Ed would eat all of it whole and continue moving.

"Eddy we need to stop him come one let's go!" Double D said about to climb down when he bumped into Haruhi. "Oh sorry..Haruhi. Oh dear don't tell me Ed woke you up." Haruhi would shrug.

"I was up anyway." The three would climb down and see a limo sitting front of the house. Tamaki would jump out and rush to Haruhi.

"ARE YOU OKAY! DID THEY HURT YOU! WHAT DID THESE GUY'S DO TO YOU!" Tamaki asked holding Haruhi like a child. Double D and Eddy shrugged and looked to where Ed was going.

"Eddy he's going to the subway!" Double D said running to the subway with Eddy following behind. Haruhi would slid out from Tamaki's hold and follow the Ed's.

"Come on Senpai, we have to help." Haruhi said as Tamaki watched. He would follow her and the two Ed's. Double D and Eddy would enter the subway and see Ed next to the platform. Double D covered his face as a subway car flew by. He retracted his hat and breathed relief as it missed Ed. Ed however would grab the end of it and go flying down the tunnel. Eddy would blink and rub his eyes. Double D looked at the direction it was going and grabbed Eddy.

"He's going to the school district come on!" Double D said running up the stairs and running by Tamaki and Haruhi. Tamaki would grab Double D and Eddy, pulling them both back.

"What's the matter now?" Tamaki asked wondering what the two were doing up so late.

"Our friend Ed is sleepwalking, and when he does this he steals people's food!"

"HAHAHAHA! He'll eat anyone out of all their food! HAHAHA!" Eddy said laughing.

"Eddy! We have to hurry! Sorry Tamaki-senpai no time to stay and talk!" Double D said grabbing Eddy and running for the school district. Tamaki and Haruhi blinked before deciding to follow them.

A few minutes later they would get to the school district and see Ed on top of the bell tower at Ouran. Double D would grab his hat and grip it tightly. "Eddy! We need to help him!" Eddy would look up and think. Before they could do anything Ed would step out and walk right off. Double D cringed as he covered his eyes.

Ed would land on the hand of the clock and slide down to the level under the clock. Eddy just watched the show wondering what he was up to. Big Ed wasn't about to be stopped though he would keep moving and eventually end up down stairs. Double D would look and see he was down.

"Hmmm...let's think...we need somthing of big Ed's….ideas?" Eddy asked looking to Double D.

"Perhaps if we can get his sleeping shirt we might be able to lead him back." Tamaki and Haruhi would watch as Ed emerged from a house with a arm full of food. Haruhi watched a tad sickened by how fast big Ed ate all of the food in one bite.

"Gross…." She said looking to see Double D and Eddy running over to him. She would head over with Tamaki following. Haruhi watch as the teen walked into the street and was nearly hit by a car. A limo to be exact. Ed would have been about to eat some toast as the limo speed by. Ed would be standing on a plank of table he broke earlier that day and the limo would launch him into the air. Ed would land on the back of the limo and be heading away from the school. Double D would pull out his phone and start to look at a map.

"He's heading up to some of the rich kid's house's." Haruhi said heading up that direction. Double D would look up and follow. Eddy would be thinking before getting an idea. He would grab Tamaki and pull him back.

"Hold it Romeo. Call for a ride. I have a plan to lure Ed back to the apartment."

"We don't have time for that Haruhi could be endanger."

"If we don't stop Ed she and this whole town will starve to death!" Eddy said making Tamaki sigh and pull out his phone.

Double D and Haruhi would be running down the street before passing a large house where Double D could see a silhouette of Ed on the roof. He would move with grace of a bird, yet look like a hippo.

"We have to get him down!" Double D said worried for his friend's safety. Haruhi would look at the name's listed on the side of the house and frown. She would pull out her phone and call the person who lived at the house.

In mid slumber the sound of a phone would bring him out of sleep.

"Hello?" The person asked groggier than a drunk man.

"Hikaru open the gate to your house."

"Who is this?" He asked sitting up a bit now.

"Haruhi."

"What are you doing up...so…..late." Hikaru would slowly stop talking as he saw a strange shadow outside. He would walk over to his window and open it up. He looked outside and saw on his roof Ed walking with a arm full of food. "Is that our food?" He asked. He would dress quickly and was about to leave when his brother woke up.

"Where are you going?"

"To see why there's a person on our roof with a arm full of bed." His brother would just blink at him before shrugging.

"Just a dream, all it is is a dream." Kaoru said before falling back down into bed.

Hikaru would run outside and look to the roof to see Ed had eaten everything.

"Hikaru. Over here." Haruhi called over. Hikaru walked over to the gate and opened it up.

"Why is there someone on my roof...who ate all my food?" He asked. Double D would start to panic as Ed walked close to walking off the edge of the roof. Ed would walk off and drop like a rock onto a pile of fertilizer bags. Double D would rush over to see if he was okay only for Ed to spring up eating one of the bags.

"That's disgusting." As Double D tried to keep Ed busy a limo would pull up in front of the house. Eddy would jump out with a clothespin on his nose and run into the courtyard. He would run around Ed and pull out something that made Double D nearly pass out.

"Oh Ed?" Eddy said holding up the rotting fish known as Angus. "Come on Ed come get the fish." Eddy said as Ed started to follow him. Eddy would run down the street with Ed following him. Double D would turn green as he began to follow. The thought of Ed eating fertilizer was disgusting.

Eddy would arrive about ten minutes later and lead Ed into his room. Eddy slammed shut the door shut behind him and chained Ed to the bed. Eddy would sigh relief as he let Ed sleep. He would walk outside and laugh hard. Double D would arrive a few minutes later after running all the way back.

"Is Ed in-?"

"Bed? Yup. He's chained down. He's not going any where." Double D would sigh relief as he stood up straighter. "Hard to believe Ed still sleep walks."

"The lumix eats when he's awake not much of a difference to be honest." Eddy said as a Limo pulled up. Haruhi would get out and Tamaki would step out as well. Hikaru must have returned to bed after what happened.

"Is your friend okay?" Tamaki asked walking up.

"Yes. We have Ed restrained, but normally we are able to stop him quicker." Double D said as Eddy put a lock on the door.

"We'll open it up tomorrow. If anything, he'll just eat whatever's in my-" Eddy stopped dead sentence as he turned to the door and looked through the window to see Ed eating his food. "My Food!" Eddy said as he tried to open the locked door. Eddy would yank at the door and tug before Double D walked over and turned the door knob. It would open and Eddy charged in. He would beat Ed to a pulp as Double D shut the door.

"I think I shall retire for the night. Thank you again for your help." Double D said with a smile. He would open his own door and head to bed. Haruhi would look to her room and begin heading up stairs. She would enter the apartment and get ready for bed.

Double D would drift off to slumber and hear the sounds of Eddy thrashing Ed even after he had woke up.

"I'm sorry Eddy! I was dreaming of gravy!"

I forgoti was still uplading these -_-


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 Host Club day 1

Double D would awake to a foul stench. He looked over and saw the fridge was a disaster area. Food strown everywhere, and slime on the floor. Double D sighed as he got up and out of bed. After getting halfway dressed with a undershirt and boxers, he began cleaning the kitchen.

Next door Ed slept with a black eye and a bruise on his face the size of a fist. Eddy slept in the bed next to him snoring. A sudden knock at the door would wake Eddy up and make him fall off the bed. He walked over and opened the door He looked down and saw a box marked as fragile. He opened it up to see more merch for sale.

"What...we have to sell more?"

"Eddy did you even, *yawn* excuse me, read the contract? You have to sell the merchandise until you pay off the debt." Eddy sighed and picked the box up taking it inside.

"Ed get up lomex. We need to get to work." Double D shrugged and began walking to the school. He yawned slightly as he walked down the street. Unknown to him he had been sighted by a deadly foe. Double D looked at his watch and that's when he saw it. Blue hair. Double D would keep moving slightly faster though. He didn't want to make her think he knew, less she have to take him down. Double D made it down the road then turned into an ally. He slid behind a trash can and hid their. Sure enough, footsteps closed in on him. The footsteps stopped and began running down the alley. Double D popped up like a prairie dog and look down the alley as he jumped out of hiding and ran back on to the street. He would blend into a crowd and slowly make his way to school.

After about twenty minutes, he had arrived at the school and wasn't late. He made his way inside and went straight to his first class. Not a minute later Ed and Eddy arrived at the school and set up to sell the merchandise.

"Stupid contract." Eddy protested as he opened the boxes and got everything set up. "Hey monobrow! Get the lead out!" Ed would come running up behind with a large table and set it up. The two set everything up and sighed as they got everything up. The two relaxed in the sun as they took it easy. "Hey Ed? You have that sign done?" Eddy asked looking over at Ed, who had a sign on his head as he played his game. "...Better than nothing." Eddy said putting on shades and setting a piece of paper on the table with prices on it. Eddy would relax until a familiar voice got his attention.

"It seems business is slow." Kyoya said walking up from behind.

"What to expect. We're set up at a wooden table with cardboard. I ain't one to complain, seeing as how we use that stuff daily, but it doesn't work for these rich kids." Eddy said with a shrug.

"I can see that. Why not invest in some building materials?"

"No."

"No? Why? You'd be more presentable."

"I'm not since every time we get stuff from you, we always add more to the debts that WE owe or what Double D owes."

"How about a deal then, we could simply give you supply to left over material. A junkyard if you will." Eddy looked out of the corner of his eye and listen.

"How much will this cost me?"

"Not a cent." Eddy smiled widely as he grabbed Ed.

"Ed watch the stand, I'm going to go see if this place is legit." Ed smiled and nodded as Eddy stood up. "Alright, impress me stretch." Eddy said following Kyoya.

Back in school, Double D listened to the teacher as he instructed them to do math. Double D pulled out a calculator and pencil. He would give a slight yawn as he got to work. It seemed chasing Ed around town at night was more tiring than he thought.

_It could have been worse, Eddy could have done that Ed mart scam...Yuck!_ Double D shivered at the thought. He thought as he began working. The day continueed like this until lunch. Double D got his food and took a seat at his normal table. Soon or later HAruhi and the twins arrived. They would talk about last night and explain how Ed had ate all the food in the house, and somehow made it by all the security systems in the house. As they told the story Double D simply wondered how on earth Ed had managed to get on the roof.

After lunch Double D made his way back to class and get ready to work. That is until he looked outside. He saw Eddy with a large cart of scrap metal. He also saw Ed with a sign. Which read 'We hav an Idea! Met us after schol!' The sign was full misspellings but Double D got the message. He would also see what looked like a set of binoculars in the bushes. He sat down and looked again to see they were gone. Double D shrugged and got back to his school work. The day seemed to go by slower than the first half, but Double D was fine with that. He really...really did not want to go t the host club, but he had to pay back that money some how. The final bell rung and Double D sighed. He stood up and walked over to the door. It was time to start the host club.

Double D arrived and see Haruhi waiting outside.

"Good day Haruhi."

"Hello Double D. You ready?"

"If by ready you mean absolutely terrified then yes."

"Alright then." She said as she knocked on the door. She knocked again after waiting a bit before opening up the door. She got a surprise as she was sprayed with water. Haruhi blinked as Double D entered the room. It look like a resort of sorts.

"I understand the club is financially secure, but how rich is this club?" He asked looking at all the trees and such.

"Most of the rocks are fake and the water is simply plumbing, but the trees and sand are imported in from Hawaii." Kyoya said as he walked out from nowhere. "I also could have sworn I said don't spray any one who comes in." Kyoya said looking to the twins who shrugged. Double D took notice at the hot temperature and noted that all the members were in swimming trunks and sandals. Kyoya wore a button up shirt as did Mori, but Mori's was undone all the way down.

"I doubt I can pull of the shorts look." Double D said as Haruhi went off to get changed.

"Don't worry. We were planning on giving you a different outfit." Kyoya said handing over a simple gray button up and a pair of cargo shirts. "Now then, leave the shirt unbuttoned, and your station is over by the reflecting pool." Double D sighed as he went over to the changing room. He entered as Haruhi exited. After a moment or two he remerged with the outfit on.

"I'm not 100% sure if I'm comfortable with the idea of exposing my upper body." Kyoya smiled and adjust his glasses.

"No need to worry. If the twins can pull it off you can I'm sure." He said causing the twins to look to him. Kyoya looked at them with an evil eye which shot them down immediately.

_I'm starting to think Kyoya's the head of the club…_ Double D thought as he walked over to the group.

The club started after a few minutes and Double D was over at the reflecting pool

with two girls. Each simply asked him about America and such. They also seemed enticed by his gentleman like demeanor, and the mystery of his hat. Whenever they asked to get a look under it, he replied saying, "I'm sorry, but only those extremely close to me are allowed to see what's under it." The girls were charmed by this oddly enough. Double D however felt like a nervous wreck. This would end as a stream of water sprayed him. He blinked and looked over to the twins who just whistled and acted innocently. Double D sighed and removed his shirt. The two girls got hearts in their eyes and the twins, they just smiled and gave each other a high five.

Outside Marie was seething with anger and jealousy. Her sister Lee had just arrived and was chuckling about.

"Looks like that man of your's is-" Lee got knocked back before she could finish as Marie got ready to charge. Lee grabbed her sister by her collar and pulled her back. "Hold it!" She said stopping her sister. "You try that again and we'll get sent to jail or worse. Now we need to get some more information on what evea they'll be doin." She said smiling. Marie looked to her sister then to Double D who was now out of view. She groaned loudly as she punched the ground. Lee grab her sister and drag her off the school grounds.

Back inside, Double D had been doing better, but he was still nervous. Tamaki looked to Kyoya and smile.

"He seems to be doing well."

"Yes, but he is still a bit nervous. Perhaps the outfit didn't help." Tamaki nodded in agreeance.

"Agreed. Still he is doing well." Tamaki said turning back and walking over to a small waterfall. "Hmmm...I think I have an Idea to help with the debt, he owes as well as pay back a large sum of funds for us." Kyoya would raise an eyebrow and listen. "We have an auction. We have the host members set up and sold for dates." Kyoya blinked at him and thought a bit.

"I could see that working well, but when would it be?"

"That's for you to figure out." Kyoya felt a bit of anger run through his body as he jotted down notes.

"Of course." Kyoya said walking away.

Double D, now shirtless, was at first worried about topics to talk about, but it seemed the girls were interested in asking rather then being asked. This made him feel relieved, but it was still terrifying for him. As time went on the club would dismiss for the day. And it was time for the clean up team. Eddy and Ed walked in and look for Double D who was now changed and was just putting on his tie.

"Double D!" Eddy called as he ran over to his friend. "Me and Ed came up with the best Idea for a scam!"

"Dare I ask….what is it?" Double D asked worried.

"A movie theater! We get a projector and movie! We'd be rich!"

"Eddy that sounds Illegal"

"Two words Double D, Lame. Oh." Double D would sigh.

"Fine, but nothing too well known. We don't want to get in trouble."

"I'll have Ed go look through the junkyard to see if he can't find some chairs."

"And' I'll have my mom ship over my box of gravy cakes." Ed said smiling with his tongue sticking out. Double D and Eddy just blinked at him.

"Well then, I shall come and help set up the event. We'll need to get the word out. Somewhere we won't have to worry about people getting crowded." Double D said pulling out his phone and looking around on a map. As the three talked Kyoya took note of everything they said and smile. He walked around the corner and to the group.

"You know," He said causing the three to look to him. "I know a place where you could hold an event like this...for a price." Eddy would get ready to blurt something out until Doubled covered his mouth.

"What is the cost?"

"40% of the take." Eddy would blink and turn red.

"35%" Double D said.

"45%"

"30%, final offer or we move on." Double D said. Kyoya lowered his glasses a bit and stareed at Double D.

"35%."

"Deal." Double D said shaking his hand.

"The location is in the school. You have my permission to use the courtyard."

"Thank you very much."

"No thank you." Kyoya said making notes on his clipboard. Double D turned to his friends who stood awe struck.

"Double D that was amazing!" Eddy said happily. Ed nodded agreeing with him. As the three continued to plan their next scam, Kyoya smirked as he read his notes. He now had a possible way to fund the auction.

_I only needed 10% at most, but every little bit helps._ He thought with a grin. The three friends left and head back home. And began setting up the event.

"We need to decide what movie to use Eddy. Even if we have to pay for it ourselves" Eddy cringed, but he nodded weakly.

"Fine..but entrance fee is 10 dollars!" Double write down the entrance fee and smile.

"Now then. Ed, I need you to look for chairs and tables if possible. We might be able to serve snacks and refreshments if we have the time." Ed saluted and walked off Eddy nodded and head off. "I shall head home and change." Double D said as he walked to the exit.

"All host member's before you go. Reminder that tomorrow we don't meet." Kyoya said. This shocked most of the members. Especially Tamaki.

"Wait what!?" Tamaki asked.

"You and I need to go talk with your father about the auction."

"But wait we need to-" Tamaki tried to say as Kyoya walked away.

"Auction?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Uh..well...I'll let Kyoya explain." Tamaki said slowly inching for the door.

"Senpai." Haruhi said her arms crossed across her chest. Tamaki sighed and drop his head.

"We will be having an auction...for a date with a host member." The members raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're selling us….to the customers."

"Yes, but it's for charity…..and funding." The members would simply stare at him. "Either way, Kyoya's word holds true. No host club tomorrow." Tamaki said exiting the room. The members rolled their eyes except for Honey who looked to Mori.

"Don't they pay for dates whenever they come here." Mori just shrugged as they exited the room. Double D sighed and grab his things.

After a long walk home, the teens arrived and change out of his outfit. He looked to his phone and see that Eddy had found some chairs and Ed was helping make them look decent. He exited the apartment and saw Haruhi just arriving.

"Hello Double D, where's your friends?"

"We are meeting to work on a event in order to make some extra money."

"What about the debt?"

"I'm am paying it off with being a host, Ed and Eddy are working for the club by selling merchandise." Haruhi nodded as she listened to him.

"What's the event?"

"A Movie at the school." He said as he looked at the map on his phone. "Now, I'm off to the location to get measurements and layouts." He said starting to walk only to bump into Kyoya. "Oh sorry….Kyoya? What are you doing here?"

"I overheard your friends complaining about a lack of tools, I'm here to offer my help." Double D blinked at him.

"I assume there's an ulterior motive?"

"No no no. I simply have the tools to make your movie at school go much better." Double D listened and soon nodded.

"Fine, so long as you don't put us in more debt."

"Of course." He said sending a text to someone. "The tools will be there for you tomorrow. Good luck." He said walking away. Double D felt as if a knife was to his back. But he didn't have time to think about it. He excused himself from Haruhi and made his way to the school


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 Movie for ED!

It was early in the morning and Double D was sleeping soundly, that is until a loud banging came from his door. He groaned and got out of bed. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Can I help you?" He asked groggily. Double D had little time to react as he got ripped out of his room and thrown into the room next door. He looked around and saw Eddy hiding in fear under his blanket while Ed was happily dancing.

"Double D! My mom mailed me my movies from home! She even sent me this one!" He said holding up a movie reel. Double D read it closely before nearly fainting.

"I-is that?"

"The Surgeon! The story of a man who operates on his victims while they are alive! He cuts them open removes their body parts all so he can understand who the human body works!" He said happily. Double D looked over to Eddy who was shaking.

"Ed you know Eddy has belonephobia."

"Eddy is scared of bologna?" Ed asked making Double D go straight faced.

"Ed just put the movie up will ya?" Eddy asked a tad shaken up.

"But Eddy we could use this for our movie night! It's the director's edition! With three extra scenes, Japanese subtitles and the uncut scene where the Surgeon removes the man's brain, while all he can do is watch in the mirror!" Eddy stopped shaking and jumped up smiling.

"Did I hear money!?"

"Ed did you say that movie was subbed?"

"Yup! It's also the last of its kind." He said kissing it. Double D looked at the clock on Ed's stand and saw it was about six in the morning.

"We need input on this so we could ask Haruhi what her thoughts are. As well as discuss with Kyoya-"

"NO WAY!" Eddy said loudly electing a shush from Double D.

"Eddy please people are trying to sleep." Eddy looked to Double D and gritted his teeth.

"If you think I'm letting that stiff weasel me out of more money you can forget it."

"Fine, I'll ask around then." Double D said turning to leave only to bump into a man who looked hungover, had stubble and long hair "Oh my apologies sir." The man looked at him and then thought a bit.

"Oh right, I don't have my makeup on." He said making Double D think.

"Oh Mister Fujioka. Sorry to bother you this early." He said realizing the person. Eddy just looked over at the man with a confused expression.

"No problem, just checking for mail." He said looking at the boys and seeing Ed's movie reel. "A movie uh? What's it called?"

"The Surgeon." Ed said happily. Mister Fujioka eyes went wide at the name of the film.

"You have The Surgeon!?"

"You heard of it?" Eddy asked confused for many reasons.

"Of course. No movie was as terrifying as that one. I still remember the scene with the brain. Sadly it was all cut out."

"Nope. Ed has the director's cut!" Ed said happily. This made Ryoji smile.

"My my really, could I watch it some time?"

"Well we are planning on showing the movie at the school later on. If you could provide some aid-" Double D said until Ryoji put his finger up.

"Say no more." He said pulling out a cell phone. After a few seconds he began to speak in japanese. Ryoji smiled and said his goodbyes as he hung up the phone. "I called in a favor to help you. I'll meet you at the school in two hours."

"Excellent! Thank you very much!" Double D said as the man left to go get the mail. "Now then let's gather up our supplies and head to the school." Double D exclaimed while Ed and Eddy gathered up their things.

The trio left for the school with their supplies in hand. Ed pulled up the rear. As such...no one heard him when he vanished. The two friends went on discussing the need to warn the students of the films rating. Ed couldn't cry out for help as he was held down by two hands. With rust red nailpolish.

"Hyia big Ed." Ed knew who it was immediately. Marie Kanker. Ed waited and sweated a lot as Marie grinned. Ed went wide eyed as he remembered something. Ed broke from her hold effortlessly surprising Marie.

"Ed thunked!" He said pulling out a drawing book. "A birdy told Ed you lost this." He said with a goofy smile.

[Reality]

While Eddy hatched ideas for the movie theater last night Ed was goofing about on his phone. That's when May texted him.

[Ed you go to that preppy school right?]

[Sometimes. Why?]

[Marie lost her drawing book there.] Ed looked to his jacket and smiled.

[I got it. I'll give it to her when I see her.]

[K thank you ^-^]

[No problem :D] Ed put his phone down as Eddy began to ask him what he thought. Ed had to think fast.

"Uhhhhhhh I forget." He said with a dopey laugh. Eddy just groaned and went back to work, while Ed was mentally relieved. _Eddy will hurt me if he finds out my secret! _He thought opening his comic book.

[Present]

Marie took the book and looked through it. It was her missing book.

"So you took it!" Ed just put up his hands and shook his head.

"Nope. I tripped and fell in a bush. Then I saw a worm. I said, 'Hello mister worm!' Then I found it after I stood up to follow the little dickens." He said making the urban rangers salute. "Promise and for truly." Marie put the book up and then looked to Ed she made the motion to tackle him, but he didn't flinch.

"Since when did you become mister brave man?" She asked making Ed think.

_Uh oh…..uhhhh oh right! _

"I eat cheese and brush my cat to increase my charisma!"" He said smiling. Marie just stared at him. She looked at him with piercing eyes. She then went wide eyed.

"YOU'RE THE ONE MAY TEXTED LAST NIG-!" Ed panicked and covered her mouth making a shushing sound.

"Shhhh! Keep it under your ears." He said trying to hush the girl up. "May said to keep it a secret! Please don't tell her! If she gets busted she'll be mad at Ed and Ed will feel like slice of cheese with no bread." He said begging her not to rat him out.

"...Fine, you did get me my pad back so I'll keep quiet." She said, "But if I see my muffin I'm taking him home!" Ed just nodded.

"Ed! Ed! Where are you?"

"Hey lumpy!" Marie looked to Ed who was begging her to leave. She groaned and hid by a pole. "Found him! Come on fur head!" Ed looked to Eddy and put on a stupid smile.

"Ed found a ant!"

"Whoopty do come on Ed!" Eddy said walking off. Ed waved to Marie and took off leaving Marie in a confused daze.

"How did May get Ed to fall for her…..HOW DID MAY GET A LEGIT BOYFRIEND BEFORE ME!" She yell out in anger.

[At the school]

The Ed's arrived to see not many people were around. Eddy just thought to himself.

"Right, so when are we doing this?" Eddy asked making Double D think.

"Well based on my understanding, the students here will most likely think that it isn't soon, so for now we need measurements and-"

"It will be tonight." A voice said making Eddy's blood pressure sky rocket. The Eds spun around to see Kyoya, Tamaki, and the twins. Mori and Honey sat on the grass having snacks and drinking tea.

"WHAT?! Who made you-" He said only for Ryoji to pop out from behind all dressed up along with a disgruntled Haruhi. "Wait your help is-"

"Kyoya? Yes he has been taking care of my darling Haruhi for me." Eddy just gritted his teeth in anger while Double D stepped up.

"Well I can assume you spread the word?" The twins stepped up and showed their phone. On the phone it read movie night with the host club. Come and watch the fabled Surgeon film. "How on earth did you know we had-?" He asked only for Kyoya to smile.

"Either way. It is tonight. We are at your disposal." Double D smiled and pulled out a pencil and paper.

"Well then, Mori and Honey-senpai. Please set the chairs up with Eddy." Eddy got ready to speak up before groaning and walking over to the chairs with the other two. "Ed, I need you to set up the projector screen and the anchors." Ed saluted and walked over to a large box with two extendable poles and six heavy weights. "Haruhi, I need you, your father and Tamaki to set up audio." He said electing a nod from the two. "Kyoya I need you and the twins to set up the projector, wiring, and the entrance. Not in that order." He said receiving a strange look from the twins.

"Why does Ed have only one thing to do?" Double D kept writing and pointed back to Ed who was carrying six 200 pound anchors, just so the wind would blow the screen down. The twins looked in awe as Ed carried nearly half a ton with no effort.

"That's why." He said making the two shut up and drop their heads. They turned and followed Kyoya. The groups worked together and set up everything they would need. The ticket stand was all set up, audio was set. A large platform in the back so Ed could sit at the projector. Eddy worked concessions, while Double D had to sit with the host members. This was due to a small thing that no one told Double D….students could pay for the host members to watch the film with. Eddy couldn't see the movie though, he had put up a sheet so he wouldn't see the bloody parts. He could stand video games and everything else, but this movie was a bit too much for him.

While everyone got seated and such, the host members waited in a special area. It made Double D feel like a item on sale.

"My my so they really do have it." A voice said. Double D looked over and saw three people. One he was sure was Ryoji. The other two were different though. The three figures turned and walked on over to them. It was the dean, Ryoji, and some person Double D didn't know. The man looked strikingly similar to Kyoya.

"Ah father." Tamaki said looking to the dean. Double D thought for a little. _It makes sense they share the same name. Interesting. _He thought while Kyoya and the other man went to go talk. Ryoji walked over to Haruhi and began to speak with her. The dean and Tamaki walked over to Double D and smiled.

"Ah Mr. Svenski. Good to see your doing well." Before Double D could respond Eddy looked past the stand.

"Svenski?"

"My last name Eddy." Eddy just cracked up and began to laugh hard.

"Edward Marian Svenski! HAHAHA!" Doubld D lowered his head and sighed while Eddy laughed as hard as he could.

"Keep laughing Skipper." Double D said shutting Eddy up. Eddy thought a little bit before groaning. The dean smiled at the two and then looked to his son.

"A humours trio aren't they?"

"Indeed." Tamaki said with a smile.

"Now then. I'm going to the back to watch the film." He said walking to the back. Double D gave a wave to Ryoji as he walked by. Kyoya walked over as the other man left.

"I assume your father?" Double D said electing a nod from Kyoya.

"Yes, it seems he is here to see the film." He said watching as his father moved to the back row.

The night slowly crept through the sky now. Double D watched as a few girls walked over and snatched up Honey-senpai.

"Honey can you watch this movie? It seems pretty scarey." She asked watching him.

"I'm not scared! I'll protect you!" He said making a face Double D could only describe as a teddy bear. The girls grouped around him with hearts in their eyes. Mori was next following Honey-senpai, then the twins, Tamaki went next. Finally Haruhi, leaving Double D alone. He sighed relief and walked over to Ed who was working the projector looking over the edge of the platform.

"Everything alright Ed?" Ed flinched and quickly put on a dopey smile.

"Yes sir mister egg head!" Ed said with a salute. Double D nodded and walked back over to the host section. He sat down and relaxed a bit. Everything was running smoothly so far. He looked to Eddy who was selling a lot of popcorn.

"Worried?" Double D looked around and saw Kyoya walking up.

"Slightly. Nothing ever goes this smoothly for us."

"Well if you think like that." Kyoya said looking to a group of girls walking over.

"Looks like you're up." Double D said watching Ed make shadow puppets in front of the projector. Kyoya just smiled.

"I don't think so." He said as the girls walked over to Double D, who by the way was not wearing his suit. He wore his normal red tee-shirt, but instead of blue shorts he had on some jeans, as to not get too cold.

"Hello Edward." One of the girls said. "Would you like to with with us?" She asked. Double D smiled and noddd.

"Of course." He followed the girls over to the seating area and looked to Ed giving him a thumbs up. Ed smiled and stopped making shadow puppets. He walked over and flipped a switch making the projector gears run. There was a ten second countdown, while this happened Ed waited until it got down to three before turning on the audio. There was three beeps as the movie began to run. Eddy moved the sheet a little while Ed smiled as the logos appeared. And for the first time in a long time, when the Eds did something it didn't go wrong.

Next Time: School Day! The Kanker Makes a Move!

A.N: You know the hell of cleaning a house for Christmas Eve? Well multiply that by three with three dogs a cat and a bird...ITS NOT FUN! Anyway sorry this took so Long, Mon goes to america is up next and remember Let me know if you wanna see a story continued I Love reviews. EXCEPT WHEN I GET ASKED SOMTHING AND I CANT REPLY...I'M LOOKING AT YOU GUEST!


End file.
